High School Hell
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: 10 vampires, 2 familys, 1 town, 1 school, 4 "ex's". Asking out. Blood Drinking. jealousy. A vampire child. Fighting. Girls night outs. Stalking. Trouble. The awkward moments. Mistake fixing. Plain old Forks High. Vampire Style.
1. Whoa there!

**I really hope that you like this**

The pain, all I can feel was the pain. I felt like I was on fire. The pain. The burning stopped. Yes I am free. I opened my eyes. I saw Emmet and Jasper standing so protective in front of everyone. They didn't trust me.

"I can see that you don't believe in me. You think I would hurt you. I wouldn't I couldn't. I would never."

I took off running. I ran to the ocean cliff and jumped. I had it all planed. I would swim and go around south America then come up and go to New York. Start over there.

It was now 777 years later. Every day I say 'Goodbye Forever' to remind myself that I left. That it really was goodbye forever.

We are a trio. Three sisters that have been living everywhere. Bridget, Juliet and I.

Bridget was 19 when I found her about to kill herself because the man she loved told her that he had been in love with her best friend. Bridget was so sad she was going to kill herself. Bridget can grant any wish possible. As long as they say. _I wish, _and she says _Of course. _The only rule is, is that if the wish involves some body they have to be asked. If it involves more than one person then she can chose who to ask.

Juliet was not having any trouble. She was an A+ student when she started to date the football star at her school her grades went down hill. Her dad told her that she couldn't step foot inside their home until her grades where back up. He tossed her some cash and some clothes. She was so scared. She had hitched-hiked all the way from her home town in Miami, Florida to Las Vegas, Nevada. She tried to get more money by playing poker. She was tall so she had passed as 21. She was in an accident and I saved her. She was a charmer. Meaning she could charm people into doing as she wants.

That's why we are sisters. Juliet is a average blonde. The saying 'dumb blonde' she never be put up to her. She was beautiful. Bridget was a brunet she had strait brown hair and she was a average. Only more beautiful. She loves animals. She doesn't want to kill animals so we only drink from men. Only the ones that have hurt the hearts of a lady. The story has to be true, real, and bad. For us to kill. We only drink from two men each night. **(Sorry guys)**

It is time for us to go back to Forks. We have been there about two other times.

"Bella! Come on!" Juliet yelled.

"Coming" I yelled

I got into my Bagatti Veyron. Juliet got into her McLaren F1. Bridget hopped on into her Jaguar XJ220. We all like to show off. Our story is that are the children of a rich family. We had gotten sent here from France to get a change in scene.

Everything still looked the same. Not a hair out of place.

"Bells, Juli, come on we need to check in." The always in the right mood in her language that means always hyper active.

"Coming! Bridge!" I yelled.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Um…hi I am Bridget Cassé, my sisters Isabella and Juliet are new." Smooth Bridget the 'um…' really helps.

"Ah…yes the Cassé sisters. Yes. Here you are. Have a nice day."

"Okay so I have Calculus, A.P History, Painting, English, lunch, Biology, P.E, free." I said.

"A.P English, A.P History, Painting, lunch, Calculus, Chemistry, P.E, free" Juliet said

"Calculus, A.P History, Chemistry, lunch, Painting, English, P.E, free" Bridget said.

"Well, Bridge and I have to get to math and we will see you in history." I told Juli.

We said our byes and left. Then the smell hit me.

Vampire.

Not just any, it was a faint smell. I almost remember like I knew it. There was seven different smells. Two of them I didn't know. I still can't figure out what they are. One smelled like a vampire but human at the same time. That's odd.

Mr. Atoms was a very annoying man. Blah, blah, blah. He knew how to drown a kid in the 'art of math' as he said.

Mrs. Harris was a total jerk. She was all 'now here are your history books. I need you to catch up. Do you know what we are even doing?' shit-face.

Mrs. Day was super nice. All smiles and happy. She was the perfect art teacher.

Mr. Loon! Don't even let me start! He was all 'now-hey who throw that! Oh sorry that was me.' nutcase.

Lunch! Yes!

"Juli, Bridge."

"Bells."

"So…who-I mean what is for lunch?" Bridge asked

"Really?" Juli said.

"Well that's a Bridge Cassé for Yo." I said.

"yeah you got that-"

Just then 61/2 Vampires walked in. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward and the two unknown.

Just like that Alice sat down and had the perfect view of me. I straitened. She jumped. They turned. One confused, one deep in thought, one grinning, one hateful, one annoyed, one pained, and one loving, hurt, happiness, and everything thing else. You could see it in his eyes.

Edwards eyes.

**Did you like it? Please tell me! i would love to know. i really hope you review.**

**Good?Bad?Okay? tell me! it helps. if you don't like it tell me what is wrong with it.**

**Lily of the Apples.**


	2. Frozen people anyone?

**Okay so i really hope that you like Ch. don't forget R&R. Nessie makes her first apperance. Who is Erik James Homes?**

I looked at them, not ding anything thing. The two unknown was a girl and a boy. The girl had hair like mine, she had chocolate brown eyes like mine. What is she? Everything clicked. She was my baby. Nessie.

The boy was about 19. He had brown hair and was a little on the tall side. He was giving Bridge a look.

"Bridget Ella Lion. I am sorry." he whispered so only vampire could hear.

"Erik James Homes, you broke my heart." Bridge whispered back.

Juli and I looked at Bridge. "Its him" was all she said. Those two word was all it took.

"I wish everyone in this lunch room froze only leaving the Cullens unfrozen." I said.

"Of course, Juliet is that okay? You will be unfrozen." Bridget asked. Thank Havens she didn't as the Cullens.

"I accept" Everything froze.

That's it. Bridget and I ran for that guy, Erik. We got him to the ground. My shield holding both of us. Skin tight. Bridget came over too. Walking. We got Erik to the ground and sitting.

"I wish for Erik to stay frozen but only the body. So Juliet and I can smack some sense into him."

"Bridget don't even ask I already accept."

"Of course" Erik froze. The Cullens started to yell.

"Now listen here Erik why did you break her heart!" I yelled

"I'm sorry like I said! I was changed I knew I was going to hurt Bridget but I knew she would never listen! So I lied!" He yelled

"Well that did nothing to her! She was about to kill herself! I had to change her." I yelled

"Bridget is that true?"

"I am not speaking to you! You two faced son of a bitch! You!" She turned to the Cullens "Why are y'all looking at Bells that way!"

"Edward was Bellas boyfriend!" Alice yelled.

"Bella? Is that him?" She pointed right at him.

"Yup, him and his family."

His family started to attack now, knowing what was happening. Emmet grabbed Juli around the waist but that was a mistake. She was a cheerleader and took gymnastics and yoga when she was a human. She leaded forward and bit him. Hard. Emmet yelped and dropped her. Rosalie got protective and stopped fighting Bridge. Bridge was going at Alice so now Alice had no back up so Alice was taken down. Making Jasper stop to care for Alice. Letting Bridge and Juli at him. Juli and Bridge slapped so sense into him.

"Stop" was all I said Lucky me that they stopped.

"Why, Edward? Why. How could you do that to me. Did you really think I would hurt you? Did you!" I yelled

"I-we all where like that at newborn stage."

"Alice!" I called over.

"Bella? I love your top by the way." Same old Alice.

"Thanks, but why, didn't you see that I would be different?"

"I-I-I-I-I…is that from Prada?" wow.

"Well then if that's all, bye."

My family and I left.

**Edward P.O.V**

I can't believe that was Bella.

_Daddy? Was that momma?_

I nodded my head. Bella. I can't believe she thought that we didn't trust her.

"I can't believe that my Bridget hates me." Erik said.

"That was Bella, she looks so different. I really wish I was nicer to her."

"That was my sister."

"Bella."

"Nessie, that was your momma." Rosalie said.

"I know that, momma is very beautiful, I wish she was still with us." Nessie said.

"I know." I said "So do I"

**Bella P.O.V**

Damn! We forgot to unfreeze the humans.

"Bridge I wish the humans unfroze so we can talk to them."

"of course."

We drove home. All of us in our own cars. The Cullens had to stay in school. So we decided to make a call. I took Edwards phone and I wanted to call the Doc in the family.

"_Hello. Edward what is it?"_

"Carlisle can you come home. This is a family emergency." I said in my best Edward voice.

"_Sure. I will be there in about 1 minute."_

"bye"

I hung up.

"Girls we are going to the Cullens place. I only want to see Esme and Carlisle."

"Sure thing."

We sped to their house. The house is the same. Didn't change a bit.

"Esme!" I yelled she came down stairs in a second.

"Bella?"

"That's my name."

"Oh Bella! I missed you so much! Oh my Gosh! Let me see your sisters!" she cried while pulling me into a big old hug.

"Okay this is Bridget Ella Lion Cassé, and Juliet Rose Martin Cassé."

"Oh! Carlisle is home!"

"Bella? Is that you?"

**R&R! Please! I really need these Reviews! Please. Okay! The more i get the faster i update. **

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**Please Review. it could be all but one word like "Nice" or "Great" or "Funny" **

**Please.**

**Review**


	3. CANNIBAL

**Okay, here is another Ch. Please R&R all the way babe! :)**

"Hey nice to see you." I said

"Bella, your eyes they are-"_ I stopped him._

"Don't worry we only feed of those who had it coming."

"Oh, I see and Bella, you do know that Edward-" He started but I didn't want him to finish. It would be more pain. A guilt trip. I couldn't do that.

"No. I only came here to say hello. I want to go so that I don't have to deal with Edward, or even…" This is going to hurt I want to meet her so badly. "My little girl, Renesmee" That stung. "Besides I don't thing Bridget really wants to see Erik." I could see the confusion in their faces. "Erik will explain when they get home, we better go. Goodbye." We left. Them sitting. Thinking that we hated them. I didn't, never could.

Esme was a mother to me. The kind that you tell everything to. The kind that if you are 13 and pregnant that she would take you to get an abortion or wouldn't freak. Be angry but not over the top. The one that would stay calm, and if you wanted to keep the baby she would let you. Get you home schooled so you wouldn't have to go through all the laughs and stares as your belly got bigger.

Carlisle was a dad to me. I know that the first time I spent in the forks hostile he saw my records. He didn't tell. He knew I would be mad. Emmet would make fun of me. With this record. I still had it. I keep it with me. I pulled it out of my pocket. Crumbled and rough.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Broken hip ( Feel of the monkey bars )_

_Broken leg (stairs)_

_Broken arm and leg (dodge ball)_

_Blood loss (Kitchen)_

_Fainted (Blood typing at red cross)_

_Concussion ( teaching self how to skateboard…in sandals )_

_Broken arm (falling)_

_Broken foot, leg, hand, arm (Halloween __**NIGHT **__+ Curb = tripping = falling = this. )_

_Shattered leg ( Tripping behind truck. Not fun )_

_Fainted (Blood typing at school)_

_Car crash (School parking lot)_

_Broken leg and blood loss (falling out a window *Hint hint*)_

Emmet would love to see that. But Carlisle kept quite. I turned on the radio. It was Cannibal by Kesha

Rawr!

Rawr!

**I have a heart  
****I swear I do  
But just not baby  
When it comes to you  
**I get so hungry when you say you love me  
Hush if you know what's good for you

I think you're hot  
I think you're cool  
You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous  
You're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you fool

**I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
****I drink their blood**

Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'l eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'll eat you up

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
**Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
**I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea  
And for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
Yep! I'll pull a Jefree Dauhmer

**I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood**

Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'l eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'll eat you up

Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I"ll eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I"ll eat you up

I love you

I warned you

Rawr!

Oh! We all love that song! When I sang along I just had to make some of the words pop. Some are so true.

When we got home I was taken. All I did was get out of my car. Then Juliet and Bridget grabbed me and shoved me into Bridgets car. Yes! I know what this means.

"Shopping!"

"Bella we got your purse and stuff now lets go!" Every 50 years we all take up on a job. A very well paying job too. So we all have like a billion dollars. No one knows because we all take it up in cash and keep it in the bags. At least three of the bags I have are full of cash.

Four hours=20 bags each. And ten boxes.

"Bella?" I heard not from Bridge or Juli. Alice.

"Hi, bye!" Juli and Bridge ran with me. Out the doors.

"Boy that was so much fun!" Bridge yelled

"Yeah!" Juli and I yelled. Walking up the path of our house. Leaning on eachother for support. Laughing our heads of.

When we got in we saw them.

Golden eyes and all.

**Okay so i mean this was a short one. Please review. unless you want me to go all. 'I will not update untill i get so and so meany reviews. *I have done this already with two of my other storys.* i only do 2 reviews but who knows i might make it more than 2.' **

**P.S i don't say that unless is needed like if i have more Chapters than reviews**

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**


	4. eyes filled with tears

**So this one i think is kind of short. i am sorry about that. R&R :) Pkease! so very much.  
**

"What are you doing here!" Juli yelled.

"We um…wanted to see you." Esme said.

"Well you saw!" Bridget yelled.

"Plus it is really rude to just sit here inside some ones home and not even be invited!" I yelled.

"Sorry."

"Look Bella, please we did trust you!" Alice said

"yeah, right!"

"Bella." Emmet started I knew it would end with a 'I want my sister back.'

"No!"

"Bella…" Rosalie started.

"What?"

"Has your car been upgraded?" You know if I want to be friends with any of the Cullens again. It will be Rosalie.

"No. Do you want to?" I asked.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I have never worked on a Bugatti Veyron before! I heard it goes like 260 mph 0-60 in 2.5 seconds!" Rosalie yelled.

"well yeah but it is really 267 mph." I saw Rosalie with a shocked face.

"Hey Rosalie can you upgrade my McLaren? It goes 240 mph 0-60 in 3.2 seconds. It still can't beat Bellas yet." Juliet said.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I have never worked on that kind of car too!" Rosalie looked like it was Christmas and she just got everything on her Christmas list.

"Oh! Can you please upgrade my car. Too! Jaguar XJ220 217 mph 0-60 in 3 seconds. The slowest out of the bunch."

"Yes!" Then Rosalie let out a ear splitting cry of happiness.

"Okay Rosie. Do you mine if I call you Rosie?"

"No! Go ahead! that's fine. When can I start!" Wow.

"Came over when ever you want. You can bring Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet. Even Nessie. Bridget and I want to hear it from anyone BUT those two. Why we should take them back. We know that if they come it will be a endless of 'I still love you' or 'it was just protection.' We are not babies."

"Thank! YOU! SOOOOO! MUCH!"

"Your welcome. Bye." Bridget said.

They all started to walk out the door when Nessie whispered. Something that caught my attention.

"Momma? I love you. I miss you. I want to know you. Please come back to me."

Damn.

They walked out the door. They got in their cars and drove away. It was dumping out their. I could see tears filling Nessies eyes. Or maybe it was just the rain. I wasn't so sure yet.

**Edward P.O.V**

"man oh man. Edward, we got some girl problems. I know that it is usually the girls that say they got themselves some man trouble but we got some gal trouble. Damn." Erik said.

"Yeah I know. Bella was stubborn as a human, now it is worse as a vampire." I said.

"I know what you mean. Bridget saw me kiss a different girl than her when I was a human so she 'broke up' with me. When I told her it was only my cousin Alison she didn't believe me. I mean I didn't even kiss Alison on the lips! It was the cheek! So I had to call Alison and get her to talk to Bridget. Finally after I reserved a very nice dinner for the two of us she took me back. Just you watch she will make me buy her France then she will take me back."

"Wow. Bella wouldn't even let my sister buy her a top. Let alone a country." I said. Shocked that that's what her had to do.

"Man you are lucky."

"Nope. That just means I have to fine a different way to get her back." I said. Great. Just what way.

"Damn! We got some awful girl luck."

"Yeah, Erik we do."

"it's the suffering duo of Es trying to get back their very stubborn B's."

Yep. That's right.

**So please Review. i love them reviews. They hel me improve my storys or make me know that i am not just wright this for like one person. Like they say. The more reviews the happier the Fanfiction wrighter. Well. i mean like I say. :) **

**R**eview because of the following.

**E**ven the vampires in love review.

**V**ampires like the Cullens. :)

**I**n every chapter there is something to review about.

**E**ven the vampire that are doing some very passionate things review.

**W**e all love reviews for our own storys.

**S**o make others happy from the reviews.

**Don't let the evil vamires eat you.**

****

And i mean the ones with Fangs. V V

Love you


	5. hInT

**This one is short. Sorry. Yesterday i would have updated but i had a Volleyball Power Play. MY TEAM MADE IT TO THE CHAMPION-CHIPS! AHHHHHHHHHH SO EXITING WE DIDN'T WHEN THEM BUT WE WHERE 2ND PLACE OUT OF THE 12 TEAMS AT THE PLAY.! :)**

"Alice what do I do. Bella will not take me back."

"Oh hush! I am trying to see."

"Right."

"Thank you."

I can't wait to much. Alice has been looking for the perfect way for me to get Bella back and we don't know how yet.

Emmett has been wanting his sister back. He misses Bella.

Well we all miss Bella. We can't believe that she wouldn't take me back. No matter how much we ask her. She always says no.

"Alice…"

"Be quite!"

"Right."

…...

"I got it!"

"Finally Alice it has been an hour."

"Sorry. Well all you have to do is prove that you love her. That you really care. Roses and Chocolate and all that kind of stuff just isn't enough. Don't know what you have to do but I saw that it was something big something that people can't get, but something that only you can get and create. I saw this. Bella wrote it down. Like she wanted you to see."

"Damn. What does that mean."

" I don't know."

"Thank Alice." I said in a sad voice

""You know I try." Alice said kind of sad. I didn't mean to make her sad.

"Sorry. Alice it's just that I love Bella so much that I would do anything for her." I told Alice.

"I know, I know."

"The only question is what does she want?"

**Bella P.O.V**

I wrote down what I wanted and placed it outside of my shield. I knew that Alice saw it.

"Yo! Juli you want to do something with me?" Bridget yelled from up stairs. You could here some craziness in her voice. Uh-oh

"Sure! Bella you want to come?" Juli asked me

"Naw." I really didn't want to go.

"Okay Bella."

"Have fun!" I yelled.

Juli and Bridget ran out the house with some vampire proof cadges and some collars and leashes. Uh-oh.

Oh boy.

I started to go to the living room to see if there where any mass murders. I grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and a blood popsicle. I started to eat it but when I got into the living room the _Cullens _where in there.

"What the hell?" I asked. Mid sucking on the popsicle.

"Well we wanted to come because we wanted to know what the note meant." Esme said.

"Well, how did you know I was home alone.?" I questioned.

"We saw Bridget and Juliet running around grabbing animals and changing them. Putting them into a cadge and give them tags." Emmett said while laughing.

"Oh."

"Well I want to know what they are doing" Jasper said.

"Well every 10 years Bridget wants a pet. She always says something like. I want one to replace Bee Bee." Bee Bee was a pet she had when she was a human.

"Oh."

"Yup."

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What does the letter mean?"

**Okay so you can tell me through review what you think the letter means. i have something picked out but i might like your idea better.**

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW ENOGUH SO THE NUMBER ISN'T 8. 8 THE NUMBER I WILL NEVER SAY IS A BAD LUCK NUMBER FOR ME. I ALWAYS MESS SOMETHING UP LIKE A TEST IF IT IS ON THE 8TH. SO PLEASE REVIEW SO THE NUMBER IS 9 OR 7. 7 IS MY LUCKY NUMBER HINT THE NAME OF THE STORY. :0 :)**

**lOVE YO ALLL.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**THIS CHAPTER STILL HAS 777 WORDS EVEN AFTER I ADDED THE BOLD:) **


	6. WIlliam

**This one is short. Sorry. **

"I am not going to tell you, but I will tell you this double 'T' is your answer to the problem you seek." I said and smiled. Took a drink and stuck the Popsicle in my mouth. Just then Juli and Bridge came running in.

"Oh Bella we are going to have a new pet bunny soon!" Bridge yelled. Oh boy.

"Really? You two usually come home with at least 20." I asked.

"Well we would have more but Juli had to be thirsty!"

"Sorry!" Juli said.

"Oh! I take a hint is that Cullens?" Juli said.

"Yeah." I said when a pings and chirps and other cell phone sounds coursed through the room. It was an E-mail for all the school students. It read in big fancy letters:

_**So do you really know William Shakespeare?**_

_**Well now is your chance to prove that you do.**_

_**You have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday to sign up.**_

_**The competition will be on Friday so study up. **_

"Bella you know more about him then anyone you are so signing up." Juliet yelled with excitement.

"No! I do I know everything." Erik said.

"No way dude." Juli yelled now mad. She was a very competitive person at times.

"Yeah right." Erik said back.

"We will see." Juli said.

"Yes we will"

"Of course that is right after Bella comes back from winning _INTERNATIONALS."_

"Ha!"

With that they ran away not wanting things to be thrown or broken, have to drag Erik with him.

"Alright Bella it is time for school in an hour lets get ready."

"Wait Bridget I wish everyone but Erik Cullen is too scared to sign up. So Bella can beat his ass." Juliet said.

"Of Course."

* * *

"Hello we are here to sign up for the competition on Shakespeare." Bridget said at the front desk.

"Oh yes dear name?"

"Isabella but just say Bella." I said.

"Alright, last name?"

"Cassé"

"Well, okay then good luck. The only other person who is signed u is Erik Cullen." Nice.

"Thanks."

"Okay Bella you ready?" course

"Yup." I said.

"Perfect!"

Just then Cullen ran over."Hey Erik"

"Hi just to let you know Fairy girl over there can't interfere" Really. Then he left.

* * *

The speaks stated to blast some noise

"Will Erik Cullen and Bella Cassé please go to the auditorium to prepare for the competition?"

Let the games begin.

**See i said it would be short. Please R&R**

**P.S: Who do you think will win?**

**P.S.S Who do you want to win?**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	7. Did Erik just ask Bella to ask him out?

**Hey people. Okay So i know that this story is getting realy random. BUT hey they are in high school so why not make it like they really are in high school. All the akaward moments. The competitions. The dating/asking out. The friendship. You know. EVERYTHING. **

**So yeah please read.**

_Day of the competition_

"Alright, Alright. I know that you all are so exited to get started." Mr. Marshall said.

Yeah! Go Bella! No! Go Erik! Of course Emmett and Juli.

"Right. No yelling Mr. Cullen and Ms. Cassé." They both yelled sorry.

"Okay let's get started! This first part of the competition is for Romeo and Juliet" Simple as getting a boy.

"Okay let's start with Bella. Bella, what is the first line in act 1, scene 1?" Mr. Marshall questioned.

"Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals." I said. I knew that without a doubt. That was easy. Too easy.

"Correct! Okay Erik what is the last line in act 1 scene 1?" That one was easy too.

"I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt." He said in a breeze. Damn.

"Correct! Bella what is the line 5.2.1?" Nice.

"Holy Franciscan Friar! Brother, ho!" I said.

"Correct! Erik Prince Escalus is prince of what?"

"Verona." Erik answered in a breeze.

"Correct! Bella Apothecary did what?" Easy peesy.

"Apothecary sold the poison to Romeo." I said.

"Correct! Okay now we move on to A Midsummer Night's Dream. Erik, Who spoke the last in act 1, scene 1?" He asked. Man what did he think we where? Babies!

"Helena." Erik said.

"Correct! Bella what was the first line that Titania spoke in Act 2 scene 1?" WOW.

"What, jealous Oberon! Fairies skip hence: I have forsworn his bed and company." I spoke without hesitation.

"Correct! My, my we have some very talented people in our school! Now, Erik in Act 3, scene 1 who had entered the scene at the start?" I could see him trying to think. I knew he wouldn't make it.

"Quince, Snug, Bottom, Flute, Snout, and…Titania? Wrong!

"I am sorry Erik that was incorrect. Bella do you know the right answer?" He said. YES!

"Yes I do Mr. Marshall. The correct answer is Quince, Snug, Bottom, Flute, Snout, and Starveling! Titania was lying asleep." Wow.

"That was very much correct! Good job. There we have it. Isabella Marie Cassé has won and will be going to state. Good job."

My family was running up to me.

"Yeah! Bella! In your face Cullen!" Juli yelled.

"Yeah well Cassé you are going down at some point! Just you wait!"

"Yeah well-" Juli started but couldn't finish.

"Is there some you two would like to share?" Mr. Marshall asked. Just then did those two notice that they where in stage and everyone was still there. EVERYONE.

"Um no sir." Juli said.

"Very well everyone go back to class."

* * *

"Bella!" Erik shouted. I turned around so we could talk better. My hands where together and in front of me. He came over his hands in his pocket, his head was hung.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked well I really don't know.

"I was, um…you did good better then I thought you would."

"Oh really, Erik?" I asked, a little upset.

"No I mean, I always loved Shakespeare and…" Nice. That was interesting.

I punched him in the shoulder not hard but not light. "It's okay Erik I know what you mean." I said when I said that some hair fell in my face.

"Yeah, I was wondering if," He put a hand to the back of his neck, "Wow, this is awkward. Don't take this the wrong way but um…would you take me to the um…state competiton?" Wow that was awkward.

"Yeah, that is a little odd considering that you love my sister but yeah I will. What time do you want me to pick you up?" I asked.

"How about 5ish we can get to Seattle on time then. Because it starts at 6." He said.

"Okay. See ya."

"Yeah bye." Now that was wired. Hope that never ever happens again.

**Did you like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**please review. **

**the more reviews the faster i update. **

**(I am on spring break so...i can't update/write the chapters that fast. My dad has a thing for taking us on road trips but also not booking the rooms till 2 days before. So some places i don't have WiFi/internet. Sorry.)**


	8. Man Eater

**Okay so this might just be the longest chapter. I hope you like it. There is death in this chapter.**

"Bella! I can't believe you are going to go out with him!" Bridge yelled at me.

"I am NOT going out with him." I said.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are so too!"

"Are way not!"

"Are too!" She yelled at me.

"Are not!"

"Are too big time!"

"Are not, why would I!" I yelled.

"Are too!"

"Are not, NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"STOP!" Juliet yelled.

"Why! She is just going to go and…and go out with him. He broke my heart!" Bridget yelled.

"I mean it look and what it is doing. We are a family. Sisters." She said.

"Yeah well sisters fight." I said.

"Yeah sisters always-" I wouldn't let he finish.

"Wait. I think I heard jealousy in this conversation. Right Juli?" I asked.

"Yes Bella I agree!"

"I am NOT jealous." Bridget said. Yeah right. Like we could believe that.

"Sure…" I said dragging it out.

"Yeah speaking of witch why are you going out with my Ex?" She asked me.

"I am not! He just wants to come to state with me so he can learn more." I said with a smile.

"Not I feel stupid."

"She is telling the truth you know." Juliet said.

"Sorry okay so what color nails do you want?" Bridge asked me.

"I wish for blue with white clouds on my nails." I said.

"As you wish." The color was just there and might I say they look amazing.

"Thanks. Okay so do you guys want to host a party?" Juliet asked.

"Juli the last time we hand a party the cops came and told us that everyone had to leave or be forced to leave." I said. The memories to funny.

"Okay I know I got carried away with balloon room and the hose in the house. But please!"

"Fine. One condition Bridget can't throw people down the chimney and you can't bring the hose inside." I said with a smile.

"Yes!" They yelled.

"Okay so who do you want to invite?" Juliet asked.

"Okay so we have to invite Azalea Evian." I said. She was a party lover.

"Ella Rose Block, Mac Drew." Bridget said. Head cheerleader's best friend and football player.

"Emily Heart, Sophie Dre." I said. Popular freaks.

"Ray Stew, Summer Love." Bridget said. Head cheerleader and quarterback.

"The Cullens." Juliet whispered.

"What!" Bridge and I yelled

"I mean it would be for the better. What would a vampire/human party with out other vampires?" Juli explained.

"Fine." Bridget said.

"Cool." Juli said.

"We need to hunt our eyes are black!" I said.

"Yeah." Juli agreed.

"Okay so where?" Bridget asked.

"Hum…how about 'sex road'?" I said.

"Okay let's go." Juliet said.

We all hopped into the Jaguar, and left the house right before I put our sign on our door.

'Gone out to eat.' It said. We painted the blue letters red and the back black. Then we left.

**(They are OOC when they hunt.)**

We got to the place and just sat on the steps. Looking like innocent girls. Waiting.

Soon a man, he was middle aged and he looked nice but we could tell. We could always tell. These men didn't need to live if they thought women where trash. If they think you could just us them.

"Hi." I said walking up to him.

"Hello missy." He said looking at me up and down.

"Hi, you maybe want to come to my home? With my friends?" motioning to Juli and Bridge behind me.

"Okay."

"Okay common." We told him.

We took him to our car when we jumped him. Vampire way. He ran. Bad move. We up to him and we each grabbed a part. Juli took an arm and Bridge took an arm. I got the neck.

When we where done the body fell to the ground. Lifeless. White as a ghost. His sole was lost. Gone to the word of the dead. Never to have a family and kids. That is if he ever got out of the bad habbit of taking women. We put the body in the back along with the 6 other bodies. Time to dump them. 23rd and Martin body one goes. The next we wish away he goes in the bathroom of a mall. Body three is now in the shore a beach. Body four will now be outside a hospital. Body five is in the forest. Body six is just one the corner of Pike and 27th. Finally lucky 7, he is at his home.

"Girls one more. Please. An abusive father would be nice. For me. Please. Only me." We all knew how Juliet likes to kill her one father that was abusive.

"Sure." I said. "Why not."

"I wish to go to an abusive father's home. The child he hurts or sexually hurts must be a girl and an only child. So I can have my thirst delight." Juliet said with a smile on her face.

"As you wish."

We where soon in a house. It was Washington. Seattle.

"Mum…" Juliet said when she smelled the fresh blood.

"Karla! Get your fat ass down here right now!" We heard a voice say. We ran to the room that that girl was in. She was bruised and battered. She had marks and scars. She had blue eyes and was a sweet girl. She was kind and loving. Vulnerable. Innocent. Kind of. She had brown hair. A light brown. Her room was nice. She hand some pictures of before. She had a beautiful mother. Her father was good looking. In the picture was a girl. Younger then the 7 year old Karla. Her sister. There was another girl. Older. Much older. 17 then. Most-likely about 25 now. She had two newspaper clippings. One was her mothers death. Her mother was 30 she was hit by a drunk driver. The other was of the younger of them. It says she was 10 and at the mall when a guy mugged her. He killed her. But we all know what really happened. The dad. It says that that was about 3 years ago. She has someone to go to. Good.

"Karla…we are heard to help. Get in your closet or under your bed. Just hid and cover your ears." We told her in a calm voice.

"What? I-I can't I don't want too be beat." She said voice shaking.

"Just do it." Juliet tells her. Juli slowly walks up to her. Hand out. Once she reaches her she moves her long hair away from her ear. Then whispers "It will all be better. Your life. You can move in with your older sister. It has been 8 years. You are 15 now. Just wait. And do what we say. No peeking." Juliet says.

Foots are coming. "Go" We all say. Karla does she is in her closet.

"Karla! Come out!" He yells at the top of the stairs.

"Say that you don't want to and that he can't make you." We tell her.

"No, I don't want to. You can't make me." She says. This reminds me of James. Him telling me what to say.

"That's it!" He comes in the room.

That is when Juliet makes her move. She jumps at him. Vampire speed so they can't see her. His arm is now cut and bleeding. So is his foot. Then he is dead.

"I wish that this man is now in the living room."

"As you wish." He is gone.

We start to leave when Juli yells that Karla can come out.

"I wish we are at home." I say.

"As you wish."

We are at the house. All of us normal.

"Oh! Man am I full!" I yelled.

"Same!" Bridge yelled.

Just then a knock is at the door. Cullens.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Alice I don't think it is the best idea." I told her.

"Please! I saw that they are planning a party and I want to help!" My hyper active sister said.

"Fine let's go."

"Cool!" Rosalie yelled.

We drove over to there house.

"Gone out to eat…" Shiver.

"Let's go home. I'll watch for them." Alice said.

_1 hour later. _

"They are back."

"Let's go."

"Daddy can I come?" Nessie asked.

"Sure."

When we got there all we did was knocking when Juliet answered the door she hand blood on her hands and some on her face. Blood red eyes.

_Gross that sick bitch._

_So good…_

_Who are they going to invite?_

_One tough chick_

_Where is momma?_

_Bridget…Bridge._

"What!" Juliet yelled. Blood dripping out of her hair.

"A+ my favorite." I heard Bridget whisper in the back. I saw Erik flinch at that.

Bella and Bridget came to the door. They had blood dripping out of their hair. Blood red eyes.

"If you are wondering then Bridget and Juliet aren't as neat as I am and splatter a lot." Bella explained. That made all of us shiver.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to drink animals?"

"No. I will never. Ever."

**Did you like this? Please tell me. I am so happy with all the reviews. I really love you all. **

**I am sorry it took a while. I have homework.**

**Our report cards where mailed out today...**

**5 A's and 2 B's. I am doing good for only reading and writting fanfiction. This is my life. I got 200 dollars cuz of it. Like i said Lucky 7.**

**:) **

**Oh and happy April Fools. **

**Non of this was a joke. **

**Love you all**

**Review please.**


	9. Unexpected

_**Another chapter. **_

_**Thank you all so much.**_

_**Okay so I talked long enough. **_

_**Go ahead and read.**_

_**3 **_

We all had our party invitations ready to go. All we had to do was hand them out to the pain in the ass people we don't even like but are fun to have at a party and watch get drunk.

"Hey! Azalea! Wait up; I need to give you something." She was short about 5'3 she had fake light orange hair and it was in natural looking waves.

"What is it?" She asked in her little bitchy tone.

"Here I want you to have it. My family and I are having a party. Lots of booze." I told her. She wasn't paying attention to me up till I said lots of booze. Freak.

"Okay thanks, I'll be there!" She said and ran off.

I was walking to Calculus when Jasper pulled me back.

"Hi Jasper" I said in a really cold tone.

"Hi so I was wondering if you knew if Bridget still had feelings for Erik?" He asked. What a fun answer I had.

"Yeah I think she does. She got all hussies when she found out I had a 'date' with Erik. I mean come on I am just taking him to state with me. Ya know. He just wants to learn more. I wound go all hussy if she went out with Edward on a friend/hate dinner or something like that. I mean you know something like Edward and my first 'date' when he took me to the restart that I was supposed to be at with Jessica and Angela."

"Yeah Okay thanks bye."

He started to walk off.

"Wait Jasper!" I called after him.

"Yeah?" He turned.

"Here." I gave him the invitation that read Cullens.

"Really?"

"Yeah Juliet said we had to. She told us that she would personally rip us apart."

"Oh, Bye then."

Now I can walk to class.

"Isabella don't you think being on time is important?"

"Yes Mr. Atoms. It will not happen again."

"Very well."

….

I spent the rest of class passing the invites around the room.

RING!

"So Bridget did ya pass them out?"

"Yup!"

"What about you Juliet?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool! I will text the rest in 5...4...3...2...1...and …send!"

_Ring! Beep, beep! Ding-a-ling-ling! Beep! Buzz!_

All the phones vibrated beeped and pinged.

They all nodded to their friends and laughed talked about what to wear and what to do. Guess that's a yes.

**Edward P.O.V**

"You guys!" Alice yelled when we finally got home.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Jasper ran into Bella and she gave him an invitation to a party at their house! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice shouted again.

Everyone was in the living room by then.

"Really a party! With a bunch of drunk and crazy teenagers!" Emmett asked. Only he would ask that.

"Yeah! I had a vision it will go great and be so much fun! Someone is going to be back together with their old girlfriend!" Alice sang. She looked at Erik and me.

"Umm…" we both said.

"I am so not telling who! So don't go looking Edward." Arg! I hate it when she does that!

…..

Day of party.

We could hear the music blasting from the house. We could even see the lights flashing.

"Alright, let's go."

We walked down the street and knocked at the door.

"Alice, Cullens! You came!" Juliet said while she answers the door.

The music was blasting and bodies where pressed together. People where up and against each other. They all even had a sign that said bedrooms…it pointed to the basement. Lovely.

"Erik hey! How's it going?" Bridget yelled.

"Hi Bridge…" Erik stated. He stopped when Bridge kissed him.

"I love you. I wasn't true to myself…I really can't hate you. Never in a billion years can I do that. Ever, ever." Bridget said. Wow.

"Okay…" Erik said. Uneasy.

"Oh! Erik I am so, so, so sorry!" Bridget then threw her body on top of Erik's and talked him in a huge. Bella and Juliet didn't like this.

"What!" Bella yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Juliet shouted.

"Let's take this outside." Bella said her eyes blazed a red.

"How are your eyes red when they are brown at school?" Rosalie asked.

"That's a wish. Every day when we go to school are eyes go back to our old color." Juliet snapped.

We walked outside while Bella moved us away.

"Okay so what? Bridget are you going to turn veggie on us." Juliet babied?

"No…yes? Oh! I don't know!" Bridget cried.

"Oh just what do you think?" Juliet sneered.

"I-" Bridget started.

She was interrupted by the unexpected.

**What do you think it is? Please review.**

**Vote on the Poll.**

**The Poll will be on what you want the unexpected.**

**IF no one votes on the Poll then…**

**Well, I will pick my favorite. **

**Okay thanks. **

**Bye.**

**Love you all**

**Lily.**


	10. This is all wrong

**Okay So I still need people to vote. Please. **

**Pretty, pretty please.**

**Please.**

**I will yall more time to vote. **

**Here is another Chapter. **

**Starting from **

'**Day of Party'**

**Only in the Point of View of Alice.**

The music was blasting and the colors! Oh the colors they were streaming from the house. Red, Blue, Purple, Orange, Pink, Yellow, Green, Gold, Silver, and every other color imaginable, they where flashing like a colored strobe light. A billion disco lights too, so the colors go everywhere.

It was truly amazing.

I sill can't wait for my vision to come true. Erik will be so happy. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

"Alright, lets go." Rosalie said. Of course she was happy and exited but still. She never did like Bella, I am just so glad she found a soft side for her. Of couse untill she found out about that human diet of theirs.

We all walked down to their house by hand intertwined with Jaspers and Rosalie was holding Emmetts hand. Edward and Erik where just their. Renesmee was walking along side as Edward, she still wants to meet Bella. The true Bella.

Edward knocked on the door.

"Alice, Cullens you came!" Juliet said. While she answered the door. I gusee she likes me enough to not refur me as Cullen. That's a step…a very, very small step.

Bridget was there suddenly along with Bella.

"Erik hey! How's it going?" She asked and yelled at the same time. She is talking to Erik. Let the vision go and fly free.

"Hey Bridge…" Erik said. He was stopped when Bridget kissed him…WAIT! What! That isn't supposed to happen! The vision is being toggled. It is off set. That means that something will happen. Something I don't know. This isn't good.

"I love you. I wasn't true to myself…I really can't hate you. Never in a billion years can I do that. Ever, ever." Bridget said. Damn it! This is all wrong. She never said that. No!

"Okay…" Erik said uneasy. No! He never says that. In my vsion after_ HE_ says 'I love you Bridge.'_ she_ is supposed to say 'Prove it' then_ HE_ kisses_ HER!_ Everything is all wrong.

"Oh! Erik am so, so, so sorry!" Bridget threw herself on top of him and huged him like there was no tommarro. Juliet and Bella didn't like this. No…no in my vision they where happy for her.

"What!" Bella yelled. Oh no.

"Why didn't you tell us." Juliet shouted.

"Lets take this outside." Bella said. He eyes blazed a red color. Why is this happening!

"How are you eyes red when they are brown at school?" Rosalie asked. No Rosalie has to be quite. Oh goes I am sing the ABC's to keep Edward out. Think Alice think! _GHIJKLMNO…_ Keep on thinking…don't slip. _STUVWXYZ._

That is a wish. Every day when we go to school are eyes go back to our old color." Juliet snapped.

Bella moved us outside.

"Okay so what? Bridget are you going to turn veggie on us?" Juliet I think it was babied it sounded like it but her voice was full of anger.

"No…yes? Oh! I don't know!" Bridget cried.

"Oh just what do you think?" Juliet sneered

"I-" Bridget started but never go to finish.

She was interrupted by the unexpected.

**Did ya like Alice's P.O.V?**

**I need more votes! **

**Please! **

**Come on amazing Fanfiction people vote! Please. **

**19 people have this story as favorite…**

**21 people have alerted this story.**

**Please **

**One of those people voted. ONLY one.**

**Please. **

**You got 3-6 days to vote. It depends on when I can update next.**

**Please vote.**

**Love you all.**

**Lily**


	11. Jasper is in a shit load of pain

**Okay so yall people out there that are reading this…well I only got 1 vote! **

**That was 4 Juliet Charging at Bridget…**

**Well I will make that happen.**

**Bella P.O.V**

The one thing I thought would never happen happened.

Juli ran full speed at Bridge. Bridget knocked into a tree. The tree shuddered. Juliet and Bridget where now yelling at each other.

"You little brat!" Juliet yelled

"Why am I you are the one acting like a complete ass! I thought you would be happy for me!" Bridget said back.

"Bitch!" Juliet said. That when I jumped in to the fight.

I grabbed Juliet by the arms and held her as well as I could.

"Emmett! Help me over here!" I yelled at the stupid Cullens who are just standing.

Emmett came over and held Juliet who was now screaming and shrieking.

"Let me go!" Juliet shouted. Emmett didn't budge. So Juliet did the one thing I didn't think she would. She bit him. Emmett yelped and started to hold his arm. That's when Rosalie and Jasper got involved. Alice then got involved too. Every one was yelling at each other. Edward, Renesmee and I where the only one that stayed out of it.

"Edward call Carlisle and Esme. Tell them we need help." I told him.

Rosalie was yelling at Juliet who was yelling at Bridget. Erik was yelling at Rosalie. Alice was yelling at Juliet and Jasper was yelling at Juliet. Bridget was yelling at everyone and telling them to stop yelling.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" "How could you bit Emmett?" "Don't you dare ever, ever bit my brother again?" "Rosalie! Don't be like that!" "Ouch damn it ouch!" "Stop please stops!"

"Everyone stop!" Carlisle yelled.

Every one said okay and walked away.

"Okay so why are you guys all yelling?" Esme asked in her kind voice.

"Juliet bit Emmett" "Emmett grabbed me!" "Juliet ran at me!" "I was just backing her up!" "I only was helping him!"

"Okay so let me ask Bella what happened." Carlisle said.

"Well. Bridget said she loved Erik again. Then she kissed him. Juliet and I got mad. We went outside. Juliet asked if Bridget was going 'Veggie' on us. Bridget didn't answer fast enough. Juliet charged at Bridget. Then they started to fight. I pulled Juliet off. Then asked Emmett for help. Then Juliet bit him. Then well this…" I said.

"Okay." Esme said.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" said a voice I didn't think I would ever hear again.

Emma ran out of the trees and ran strait for me.

"Emma!" Juli, bridge and I screamed at the same time.

"Oh! It is so great to see you again. I never thought I would see you again! How are you?" Emma said.

"I am great you know!" I said. "Well I am very angry but you just happen to lift my sprits!" Juliet said with a big smile. "Well I was rather angry but then you came!" Bridge said.

"Um…" Carlisle said.

"Oh! Allow me! This is Emma Rose Simon. She is a nomad and she is a great friend of ours." I said. Emma has brown hair. And she was beautiful.

"She left out all the amazingly fun parts of my life! I was born in New York, New York. Then when I was five my family and I moved to Texas. I then moved to California to go to collage. Yes I graduated early. I skipped about two or three grades. I was out for a walk and was then well bitten. I was a new born. Crazy me I went to Italy because I knew I could not breath so I swam. I always wanted to go there. Then I meet the Volturi. They where all but surprised to see me. I walk right up to them too! Ha! Then I was with them for sometime because I could make people for get everything that had ever happened to them. Or just a single memory. I can give it back to. I met Bella of here when she was brought in by Felix was it? Yes it was! They wanted her for the shield so I took her and ran. We where together for sometime. We told each other everything. Then I went away when I found my mate. She had already created that one over there, Juliet." Emma said.

"Oh! Yes! Might I ask how John is?" I ask.

"He is…" then she burst into tears. "They kill him! They killed him! He didn't look around enough and was seen by a human so they killed him!" She said.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I said "Me too!" "And me!"

"That's okay I was just wondering if I could join you again?" She said with her eyes pleading.

"Of course!"

"Good."

"Bye, bye!"

"Wait!" She turned and looked Jasper right in the eye.

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella! Bella! Bella!" said an unfamiliar voice.

A girl ran out of the trees and ran strait to Bella

"Emma!" Juliet, Bridget and Bella screamed at the same time.

"Oh! It is so great to see you again. I never thought I would see you again! How are you?" she said.

"I am great you know!" Bella said. "Well I am very angry but you just happen to lift my sprits!" Juliet said with a big smile. "Well I was rather angry but then you came!" Bridge said.

"Um…" Carlisle said. We all didn't know who she was.

"Oh! Allow me! This is Emma Rose Simon. She is a nomad and she is a great friend of ours." Bella said.

"She left out all the amazingly fun parts of my life! I was born in New York, New York. Then when I was five my family and I Moved to Texas I then moved to California to go to collage. Yes I graduated early. I skipped about two or three grades…" I had to basically dig her out of my brain! All she I talking about is herself.

"Oh! Yes! Might I ask how John is?" Bella ask who is John.

"He is…" then she burst into tears. "They kill him! They killed him! He didn't look around enough and was seen by a human so they killed him!" She said.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Bella said "Me too!" "And me!"

"That's okay I was just wondering if I could join you again?" She said

"Of course!"

"Good"

"Bye, bye!"

"Wait!" Emma said she looked at Jasper. Right in the eye.

_Uh-Oh! I am in deep shit. Alice is going to kill me!_

That was all I got because Alice was yelling because of a vision.

Jasper is in trouble.

**Hey! So did you like it?**

**What do you think Emma and Jaspers relation ship is?**

**Hum…Please review. **

**Please, please with a cherry on top!**


	12. Jasper & Emma sittin in a tree KIS

**This is really really short! So sorry**

**Well Read and Review please!**

"Jasper, baby!" Emma said and ran right into my arms.

I looked at Alice. She was not happy _Anger…sadness…shocked…annoyed._

Emma started to kiss me. I mean kiss me as in everywhere cheeks, chin, forehead, neck, ears, finally the lips that's when I pulled away.

My brothers and sisters look annoyed and shocked. My mom and dad didn't look happy. Alice looked like she could kill.

"Jazzy-pooh! What is wrong?" She said while she kissed me again.

"Emma can you get off of me?" I asked.

"Jazzy-Pooh?" Alice asked. "Jasper what is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Emma and I dated while I was a human." I explained.

'Oh! No Jazzy-Pooh got it all wrong! We loved each other very much. But then he went off to war. Broke my heart! I was so sad. Now I see him again! Now we can get married and live together forever!" She exclaimed. Oh-no.

"No! I am already married and didn't you just lose your mate?" I asked her

"John? No! I mean sure her was my mate but now I realized that he was just to make me feel better! That I lost you." Emma said. Oh boy. Alice came up behind Emma and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um. Hi. I am His wife. And yeah. You need to get the hell of my husband." Alice said. Cat fight.

"Um. No little Miss Shorty you got it wrong Jazzy-Pooh and I are in love you where just his little toy." Uh-oh

"That's it!" Alice yelled and she lunged for Emma.

Alice could ring her neck before I grabbed her.

"Alice calm down. I don't love her. Only you." I told her.

"No you got it all wrong I am the one." Emma said.

'No! I am I am the one that married him! I am the one the kisses him! I am the one that comforts him!" Alice yelled.

"Emma I think it is best you go." Bella said.

"Well Bella because you are my friend and I taught you almost everything you know I want you to back me up." Emma asked no told Bella.

"No." Bella said

"Yes! God damn it! Bella do as I say!" She yelled

"No!" Then Emma walked up and slapped Bella right across the face

"Bitch! You just hit me!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah it's called bitch slap honey. Guess I forgot to explain that to you. I mean you should know. You are a bitch.

That's when Juliet and Bridget went into the fight.

"You!" They yelled and took her down.

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Bitch!"

"You love me right Jazz?" Alice asked and she wrapped her arm around me.

"Of course Ali you are my mate and my life."

"Good." She said and nodded her head.

I hope this never happens again.

**See I told ya it was short!**

**Please review. you did the first have of R&R now just Review. Please.**

**P.S I am going to change my name. **


	13. I WATCHED

**So right now i am so exited. cuz i got 100% on a quiz! Yes!**

**My grade went up! Went from a D to a C+ **

**Yeah i know i said i am a A & B student. well by that i ment as a finally grade. As in the one on your report card. may grade is always like this stupid in the begining but gets better and better. **

**Anyway. i hope that you like this.**

_Flashback._

"_I can't believe you! I raised you! I was like your mother! You just betray me like that! How could you!" She yelled at me. Juliet and Bridget got her but hadn't killed her yet._

"_You brought this all on your self you know!" I told her. She needs to know that everything that happened was her fault._

"_You are just sad. Overly sad. You lost John. I know what there feels like. You just want to blame the world. Tell the world and let the world know what kind of pain you are in. That's it! That is all it really is. You are just too sad to really realize it! That's all it is. Sadness. You know what Emma? Get over it. He isn't coming back!" I yelled at her. It was really just what I was feeling. _

"_Oh! You know what! That's really all what you felt when you lost Edward! That's it! You know what, Bella? He is standing right there! Right next to you. He really does care about you! At least he is alive! You even have a daughter. You don't even care about! You are not a good mother! If there was a mother test you would fail. If there was a wife test you would fail! I proclaim it! You get an F! I bet you don't even know when her birthday is? I bet you don't even know her first words! You wouldn't know anything! You would never know anything!" She shot right back at me. She was right. I knew nothing about my daughter. I looked back into her eyes and saw that she was right._

"_Yes I do! Her birthday is July 17__th__. You are right. I don't know anything about her. I don't know her first words. I would fail!" I yelled._

"_That's not my birthday. My birthday is July 1__st__." Renesmee said. _

"_I told you! You fail at being a mother! You are the worst mother ever! Worst then mine! The one that didn't even know my name. Worse then Juliet's dad"_

"_Stop!" I yelled._

"_No! You know what! I think that is the reason you made this little family of your to watch them take their first hunt. Like the first steps. Watch them speak their first words with the new improved self. Just like a babies first word. You get to teacher them. Just like that daughter of yours. The one you never even visited. The one that wants to knew you but you decline. Neglect."_

"_Stop! That's it!" I said. _

_I did the one thing I knew best. _

_I ran._

_End of Flashback._

So that's why I am sitting here. That's why I am here right known. Sitting in the tree over looking the mountain. Just watching.

I watched as the birds would fly and get food for their young

I watched the river rush.

I watched the sun rise.

I watched the deer.

I watched everything.

I was thinking about a lot. I know what Emma said was the truth.

What should I do?

What can I do?

What will I do?

**Edward P.O.V**

"I can't believe you! You had a girlfriend that I never knew about!" Alice was yelling things like that over and over at Jasper. Jasper was tiring to make her feel better.

Juliet and Bridget where in the middle of a discussion on weather or not they should go get Bella.

Nessie and I just stood shocked at what we just heard.

About 30 minutes later I realized that Nessie wasn't next to me.

"Nessie?" I called out.

No response.

"Ness?" I yelled again this time everyone stopped and looked.

"Yo! Edward. She went into the forest!" Emmett called out as he came from the trees. Headed north. Her path is right above Bella's. They have been gone for about an hour. Man, how could you not notice that your daughter is missing?" Emmett laughed.

At this news I ran into the woods everyone followed me.

We saw them.

The most adorable thing ever.

A Heart to heart mother daughter moment.

**Please review. **

**So do you like it? **

**Please please review!**

**:) I love crazy Seagulls.**

**P.S **

**What do you think i will get on my Pantoum (A type of Poem) about what i did this weeken.**

**Untitled.**

**(i HAVE NO TITLE. :( I KNOW.)**

**Went to the beachto have some fun**

**Got to see an Insane seagull**

**skipped some sand dollars**

**killed a rock and watched it crumble**

***SPACE***

**Got to see an insane seagull**

**Gave the insane seagull a skittle**

**killed a rock and watched it crumble**

**Got yelled at by a stranger "Get away from that seagull!"**

***SPACE***

**Got a pet jelly fish**

**skipped some sand dollars**

**Got a 'daddy-o patio' cook book at a whte elephant party**

**went to the beach to have some fun**

***BLAH! YOU KNOW A SPACE**

**Wht did ya think? A? B? C? D? F*? **

**P.S.S **

**REVIEW FOR THE STORY TOO!**


	14. Bella wants to GO shopping!

**Okay so their heart to heart moment in now.  
Sweet right?**

**Well I have no idea where this is oging. It is random. But I do know the End. That is going to be a surprise. I am just going at it because my work tends to be better when i do that. Odd right? Well so just for all those people who are like ' Where is she going with this story? ' There is my reason.**

"Mom?" I heard a small and uneven voice.

"Yes Renesmee?" I asked her. I knew without a doubt that that was Renesmee.

"Please call me Nessie." She told me. I am an awful mom. I don't even know what she likes to be called.

"I am an awful mom. What Emma said was right. She was right about everything. I know nothing about you. Nothing at all." I told her.

"No. Mom you are a great mom. Dad told me how he wanted to kill me and save you. How you wanted to keep me around." She told me.

"I know. I can't believe that I have 777 birthdays that I have to catch up on." I laughed out.

"Yeah you do. But you have to double that because of Christmas you know." she told me. PPoint taken.

"Turn. How about we go shopping. I will take you everywhere and teach you everything I know and everything that you need to know about boys. And all that stuff a mom is supposed to tell you. Not an aunt or a grandma, and of course not a father. A mom. Like how to deal with the guys that run after ya. The total bitches. The nice people. All that stuff ya know?" I told her.

"Yeah. I think I would love to take you up on that shopping trip though. One that I don't have a dad coming with me. You know how wired it is to have a dad come with you when you have to buy a bra or all that stuff." She told me.

"No I don't, but I have seen it and I do believe that it is strange. Don't you have Alice and Rosalie and Esme though?" I asked

"Well ya but they where all hunting at the time." She said.

"I guess so." I told her.

"Yeah." She said.

"So why don't you run your little legs to your home and grab a bag of stuff and come over to my place. Besides we do have a dance that we have to get dresses for don't we?" I told her.

"Yes we do." She said.

With that we had a mother daughter hug. I kissed her forehead and then she took of and so did I.

I was stopped by the Cullens and my Family.

"So you plan on taking my little girl around the world or something?" Edward said with a stern face. Ha little?

"Yeah um…Edward I have two things I need to break to ya 1. She is 777 years old. I don't think that little. And 2. I am her mother." I said and walked off.

Okay clothes….Pants….bags….shoes….and others items. All good.

"Bella!" Juliet called.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bridget yelled.

"I don't know. I do need to get to know my daughter though." I said to them.

"Bella…do you have to?" Bridget asked. More like wined.

"Oh Come on. You two. I will be gone no less then two weeks and no more than three. I will be back before the dance. Plus I will get you two some things. Okay?" I said.

"Well…okay." They agreed.

"Thanks you two." I said.

"Yeah yeah." They said.

"Mom?" I heard Nessie call from the door.

"Coming." I said.

I ran down the stairs and almost right into her.

"Mom? I have a question." She asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What about Plane Tickets?" Crap.

"Okay one Second." I said and ran up to my Laptop and started to make reservations. I had to make a few calls then threw some money around and then ran back down stairs.

"Okay done." I said.

"Cool." Let's hit the road.

"Let's go then." She said.

"Bye you two!" I yelled up at them

"Bye Bells." They yelled.

Our adventure begins right about…..

Now.

**Did yeah like it? Please let me know. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**The next chapter will take longer because I _Plan _To make it longer for their big trip. But mothers day is coming up and my mom is takeing me to the beach so the next update might not be till the following week. Sorry. **

**Maybe just maybe. We will have internet or Wi-Fi there. And maybe just maybe she will let me _Bring _my computer. Maybe. You might get lucky.**

**Review please. **


	15. Wait! Nessie has a BOYFRIEND!

**Okay so I hope that all of yall like this chapter! Please Read!**

I never knew that I could love being a mother so much. Nessie was old enough and grown enough that she looked like my younger sister.

"Bella! Come here and try this on! You look so beautiful!" Nessie said really loud she called me Bella in public so people wouldn't look at us.

She handed me a blue tube top and some jeans, an egg colored jacket and a dark blue purse. A couple of bracelets and some organic looking saddles with a dark blue band and some heart earrings.

"Nessie I'll trade ya?" I said giving her a light pink top that looks like it had sprinkles all over it and a light blue plaid skirt with a tan belt. A light blue purse and the same color ribbon heels with a diamond right and pearl bracelet.

"Okay." She said. We went out ways to change and might I say did I look good!

We are in France right now. It has been the first week and we still had Asia then after that we can go back home. We had just finished out shopping for today. Tomorrow we are planning to get the dresses for the dance.

* * *

"Nessie! Come on! It is time to go get the dresses!" I yelled.

"I am coming mom!" She yelled right back.

We got in our car and started off until we got to a shop that looked promising.

"That one." Nessie said while pointing to a small boutique that had some beautiful dresses in the display. We pulled in and started to browse.

"Hey Bella how about we pick out dresses for each other. I will pick out yours Juliets and Bridgets. You will pick out mines, Alices and Rosalies dresses." She suggested.

"Perfect!" I said and we started to share and tell the sizes that we need to look for. I told Nessie what colors Juliet and Bridget liked and she told me what her favorite color was. We then set off into the jungle of racks.

I was going through some dresses that would fit Alice would like and fit. There was a pink on that was all ruffles and floor length. Nope, was a simple answer to that.

Next to that one was the most perfect dress ever! It was a dark gray and had a light ruffle touch not the big kind but in the way that the dress looks layered. It had a bow in the corner of the top and was strapless. Great, time for Rosalie!

I walked over to the right area for her. There was so many! Pink. Navy blue. White. Yellow. Then I saw the right color. Red. It was simple and had a rose design, at the waist line there was a ribbon then made into a bow in the corner. Time to look for Renesmee.

Black? No. Bright pink? Never had she said she wouldn't wear that. Ever. I saw a simple blue one. It was a halter top and at the waist line was some kind of sequins. It was perfect.

I moved to the counter and started to look at jewelry. I found a nice blue and clear bracelet and blue butterfly necklace that had three layers, it went with Nessies dress perfectly! I saw some gray earrings that held a small dirty crystal. A nice simple heart necklace that had a bow that was pink for Alice. Then I saw a red crystal hart with a silver chain and a rose ring that had a red crystal daggling from it, for Rosalie.

I went to the shoes and found the right shoes fast. For Rosalie a pair of red heels. Alice gets gray sandals and Nessie gets some blue wedges.

I was done.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Got to find something for my mother. But what? Oh! Daddy always told me how he loved blue on mom a dark blue. That's what I will do. It is perfect. I remembered my talk with my aunts.

_Flashback._

"_Alright Ness. We need you to do anything to get Edward and Bella back together. Anything." They told me._

"_Okay I will." I told them_

"_They need to be together. They complete each other." Alice told me._

"_Okay I will." I said and then left to go on my trip with mom._

_End of Flashback._

I saw just the right dress for mom it was simple and had a tight sash around the waist that made a knot. The dress was a really thin spaghetti strap dress.

Juliet and Bridget will be a little harder but I don't care. I want them to like me.

Mom said that Juliet liked a dark purple and Bridget liked a metallic blue.

Juliets dress was a tutu like bottom and a normal top. It had a ribbon on the waist line and ribbon to line the edges. Hers too was a thin spaghetti strap.

Bridgets looked like a high skirt with a front tying top but nope it was a dress.

Mom got a necklace that had a music note with a wired ring heart. Juliet got a purple rose ring, some purple crystal earrings and a purple crystal necklace. Bridget got a bird ring and some blue earrings. Mom gets to have some black with diamonds high heels and Juliet got some purple bow high heels. Bridgets shoes are silver and have a blue-black flower on it.

I was done.

"So Ness did you get some really cool things?" mom asked me.

"Of course!" I scoffed.

"Good cause so did I." She told me.

"I am so glade that our families have finally met again. We were all meet fir each other. Bridget and Erik. You and…dad." I told her. Hopping that she would understand.

"Ness…its not like that anymore. I know that, that is what you want I know that you want us to be together again but I am…I'm just not so sure right now. I do love Edward but…I just…I am not so sure. I don't know if I can trust him or not." My mother had explained the main reason why she doesn't want to be with dad anymore. I hope that that was the only reason. That is the only reason. Perfect! That's what dad must do. Gain back, Trust!

"Hey Nessie have you dated any boys yet in your life?" Mom said changing the subject but yet seemed like she really wanted to know the answer.

"Hey mom?" I asked her.

"yes?" She said in that motherly questioning tone that made it sound like she was really worried but didn't want to show it.

"Well…So you know how I am like look eight-teen right?" I said in very awkward tone. Like the kind of tone where you tell your mother that you had started to period.

"Yeah so?" She said.

"Well what would you say if I um…" I said but trailed off.

"Yes?" She asked me encouraging

"Well what would you say if I had found my soul mate…when I was looked 12 but was really 4." I told her. This was starting to scare me. I never told anyone about it. Not even dad knows. I wanted mom to know first but she was never around so I just never really thought about it around dad.

"It depends on how old the person is." She said. Man she is making this so hard! Why do parents have to be like this! Arg!

"Well he was 19." I told her. Now I was really scared.

"What! That is not okay! I am so glad that this boy is problem dead right now! Unless he is a vampire." She half yelled.

"Well um…no he is not a vampire…he is an um…werewolf." I said in a small voice.

"Okay…so who is this werewolf?" She asked me

"Its um…Jacob Black." I told her.

"Jacob as in my best friend. As in the one person that I leaned on. As in the one that made me feel better when Edward left the first time." She said. Wait-what! Dad left before!

"Yes, yes, yes and what! Dad never told me that he left you before!" I shouted.

"what do you mean? I thought that he would have told you? I mean that was the point that both of us almost died." She told me. This was news to me.

"No never. When ever I would ask about you he would only say. 'beautiful brown eyes. Kind. Caring. And looks like an angel.' I never got that much out of him, he never really…well he had a hard time talking about you." I told her

"oh." She said.

"Mom, you know that its not your fault. You where a newborn you didn't know what to think." I told her. I knew that she might not believe me but I had to try.

"No, Ness that's the problem that was the only thing that scared me. That I wouldn't love him and that I would change to much that I would love him anymore," She said but the next thing she said she laughed out "and look at that, it came true, the one thing I was scared of came true."

"Mom, you have to believe me. It is not your fault." I said the last part really slowly so that she understood it completely.

"It is, Ness I still love him but I mean, I just can't trust him, like I know that it is my fault, its all my fault, I mean, why did I have to think that." She laughed again

"Mom, if you still love him then why…" I trailed off.

"Well, because I know that he doesn't love me anymore." She said. That was so crazy! Dad always loved her, always. Never even stopped.

"Mom dad-" She cut me off.

"Ness come on, don't ruin it this is supposed to be the few weeks that we get together, alone. I am supposed to be making up for the past 777 birthdays." She told me. I now knew that this was a subject that she didn't like to talk about.

"Okay mom."

"Thanks sweetheart." She told me, I love having a mom.

Now there was some not so fun silence. We didn't have anything to talk about now. Okay time to think.

Dad loves mom but he thinks that she doesn't trust him.

Mom loves dad but she doesn't trust him.

Dad loves mom but he is scared to make the first move thinking that she would resent him.

Mom loves dad but she thinks that she doesn't love him.

Damn. I have my work cut out for me.

This is going to be very, very hard.

"Okay! Lets go shopping some more! Or do something." She said happily.

"Well I don't really know what to do." I told her.

"Well I know that you are part human so, lets go to a restart. Petite Province I heard is a very nice." I said.

"But mom!" I whined

"Oh! Come on, it can't be that bad…right?" she asked.

"Yeah right!" I said.

"Well come on, France food is good." she said.

"Okay."

We walked into the place and sat down.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." The waiter said while looking at mom. **( Hello Mama.)**

"Garcon, si vous plait deux café" Mom said I never knew she knew French **(sir two coffees please.)**

"D'accord." He said **(Okay)**

When he came back he asked us some stuff in French

"Vous la vous eseargo?" **(Would you like some snails?)**

"Oui." **(Yes)**

When he came back he gave me the _eseargo. _what ever that is.

"Ness! Don't eat that! Its snail!" Mom said. I spit it out all over our waiter.

He yelled some very angry stuff in France.

"Ness they just kicked us out."

"Oh."

"Well any ways…see that wasn't so bad Ness." Mom told me. As we started for the car so we could head to China.

"Arg…I can't believe that I almost ate some snails!" I yelled. That was so gross!

"Oh! I can't be that bad." mom told me.

"Well! It can't be as bad as that waiter that was ogling you!" I yelled. That was so funny.

"Oh! Hush, hush! He was pretty darn cute!" Mom said. Gross!

"Mom! He is like 19!" I said and laughed at the same time.

"So! I am like 18!" Mom said.

"No! You are like not!" I said.

"Well I am 19 alright you got me I was 19 a day after I completed the change." Mom laughed.

"Mom! You are like really 796 years old." I said.

"No I am really like 795 years old. I stopped aging 4 days before I was 19." Mom said.

"Well you where close enough." I said.

"What! Are you trying to make me seem old?" Mom said.

"Well. Um…No?" I said.

"That's my girl!" Mom said and then she patted me on the back.

"So…"I said.

"Wait! We never finished our talk about Jacob the boyfriend!" Mom said. Ugh.

"Okay ummm….what should I say?" I said.

"Well how long have you been dating?"

"Um…since I was 16. He looked 17 still" I said.

"Okay…what was your first date?" Mom asked again

"Um…well he took me to movie." I told her remembering how awkward it was when he asked me out.

_Flashback_

"_So…" Jacob said_

"_So…" I said._

"_Do you…you know…" Jake said to me._

"_Um…I don't know, I don't know what you want." I said to him."Well do you um…want to like go see a movie?" He asked me._

"_Um…sure like as friends?" I asked him_

"_Um…no like a date…maybe." he said_

"_Um…Okay sure." I said._

"_Cool." he said._

"_Great." I said._

"_Yeah." He said _

"_So…" I said."Do you want to go like now?" He asked me._

"_Yeah." I said and then we left_

_End of Flashback_

"Well that's nice!"

"Yeah it was fun." I said but silence came after that.

**Bella P.O.V**

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Hello, Juliet." I said.

"_Bella! Everyone is here! The…Cullens and Bridge." She said._"Cool! Am I on speaker?" I asked her

"_Yeah." _

"Okay so…Edward you never told me Ness was dating Jacob!" I said into the phone but when I looked at Ness she looked paler then me.

"_What!" All the Cullens yelled at the same time._

"You guys didn't know?"

"_No!" They yelled._

"Mom!" Ness yelled at me.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are in big trouble young lady!" Edward yelled._

"Did I forget to tell you daddy I have been dating Jacob since I was 16?" Ness said in a small voice.

"Renesmee you just happened to fail to _tell _your father that you had a boyfriend?" I said.

"I am so sorry!" Ness said.

"Oh! Alright I forgive you!" I said.

"So let me guess you want us to come home now?" Mom asked

"_Yes." Edward said._

"Alright we will be home in about a day or two." Mom said.

"_Bye." _

"Bye."

"Okay Ness pack we are going home." Mom told me.

**There this chapter was four pages. I hope that you guys liked it! **

**I was aloud to bring the computer but there was no Wi-Fi at the place! **

**P.S When I say dance I mean prom.**

**All pictures will be on my blog. I am still perfecting it. The blog will be on my profile soon!**

**Please review!**


	16. Angry

**ANother update! Please read!**

**Alice P.O.V**

Oh! There they are. Aw! She is wearing the cutest outfit! Bella got some style! Wait did I just think that! Bella, has styled now! What has the world come to! She is wearing this watermelon tank top with a pink button up long sleeve none of the buttons buttoned of course. She had a cute yellow mini skirt on and some pink leggings. She had on some pink high heels…wait did I say HIGH HEELS! Oh Edward is going to be mad. Soot he can hear me! Well she has a strawberry ring, some mascara, pink lip gloss, really some stone earrings, pink nail polish, a green, pink, and orange bangles, and a popsicle necklace. You could smell the mango and tangerine shampoo. She has her hair a little more strait to make it look longer. Damn! Is she tiring to make me look bad!

"Nessie!" I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! What dresses did you get me! Tell us!" Juliet and Bridget yelled.

"I picked out Rosalies and Alices, Ness picked out yours." Bella said with a smile.

"Okay! When will we see them!" Bridget said.

"When we get back." I told them "Bella I hope you didn't get me a ugly dress, Nessie did she?" I asked

"I don't know what she got, it is a surprise I don't even know what mine looks like." Ness told me

"Okay, enough with the girl talk, Lets go." Edward of course had to wreak it.

**Edward P.O.V**"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are in so much trouble young lady!" I yelled when we got into the car limo. Bella, Renesmee and I sat in across from each other.

"I am sorry!" I yelled right back.

"Stop it! Gosh!" Bella yelled. The rest of the family and Bridget and Juliet where watching us.

"Renesmee! How could you not tell us! You are grounded for a year!" That may seem like a long time but for vampires it is like one month.

"Dad!" She said

"Edward! That is unreasonable!" Bella yelled at me. Unreasonable.

"No it is not! You know what is unreasonable is the fact that you don't even plan that little trip of yours. That you thought I didn't trust you! YOU are unreasonable." I yelled at her.

"Me! You are you ground her for a _year_ because she didn't tell you about her having a boy friend! You are unreasonable! You have such a thick skull! I was a newborn, what was I supposed to think! You basically make me marry you! You said something like oh you have to marry me, then I will change you. You thought I would leave you after I was changed! Well look here I did! Maybe things would have ended differently if you didn't be so stupid!" She yelled at me.

Bella got up and walked over and sat between her sisters.

Bella P.O.V

I hate Edward Cullen.

I hate Edward Cullen.

I hate Edward Cullen.

I hate Edward Cullen.

I hate Edward Cullen.

I hate Edward Cullen.

God way does he always have to have such a thick skull!

"Bella…" Bridget started.

"No, don't." I told her.

The drive was so awful. It was in complete silence. No one was talking.

I hate Edward Cullen. Everything was his fault, right. I let everything replay in my mind.

We finally pulled up into the drive way.

"Okay! Dress sharing!" Alice yelled extremely happy.

"Okay, okay. Ness do you want to go or should I?" I asked her.

"I think you better go mom, Alice might rip you apart if she has to wait any longer.

"Right okay let me get the boxes." I ran out to the car and grabbed the three boxes.

"Okay, Rosalie" I handed her, her box "Alice," gave Alice her box "and Ness." I gave them their boxes.

"Okay, Alice you can open yours." Alice shredded her box. Then she screamed.

"Its beautiful! The earrings are so nice the necklace the shoes the nail polish! It is so amazing! Oh, I think I might faint!" She yelled. She ran and put everything on and came back down to show everyone.

"Rosalie Your up." She opened the box slower then Alice but no that slow.

"Oh! I love it, The ring is a nice touch, the necklace and the polish. I love the shoes."

"Damn! Now I am going to seem even shorter! I am the only one with flats! Thanks Bella." She said.

"Your welcome." I told her "Ness?" She opened her box

"Its so beautiful I love the shoes. The necklace and the bracelet the nail polish. The dress is just beautiful! Thanks mom!" She said. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Okay so mom, Juliet and Bridget here are your Bridget you can go first." She told us.

Bridget opened the box and smiled.

"Thank you so much, I love the color. The ring is so cute! The earrings and the shoes. The nail polish. Oh thank you! Oh and by the way call me Aunt Bridget or Aunt Bridget." She told Ness with a smile. Aw…

"Juliet?" Ness asked.

Juliet opened the box as fast as a human could. When she saw it she gasped.

"Its beautiful! The dress, ring, necklace, earrings, and the shoes! The nail polish will bring it all together." She said. "Call me Aunt Juliet or Aunt Juli."

"Mom its your turn." I opened the box an smiled when I saw what was inside. A dark blue dress.

I smiled and hugged Ness.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Okay we all should go to my room and try everything on and give them a fashion show! Esme can be the hostess." Alice said. We all went up stairs.

* * *

"Okay, first up we have Alice!" Alice walked up did a few poses and then stood next to Jasper. He gave her a sweet kiss.

'Next is little miss Renesmee!" Ness walked down smiled and waved after she go she sat next to Edward.

"Juliet" Juliet went and she did her poses and stood alone in the corner.

"Bridget." Bridget dance up did her poses and stood next to Erik.

"Rosalie." Rosalie did everything like it was a real fashion show then stood by Emmett.

"Bella." I walked out and did a spin and then I walked past Edward and stood by Juliet.

My phone started to ring

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Bella?" The voice said. It was a voice I haven't heard in a while.

Jacob.

**Please review! **

**Review please**

**Love you all! **

**Lily**


	17. Rings and Diamonds take flight

**I am so sorry for the late update. Okay.**

**I hope that you like this. :D**

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jacob Black. How has it been it Mr. I am dating your daughter."

"_Well, um…I have never cheated on her?" He said but it sounded more like a big old question_

"That's good, oh and you better not!" I told him trying to stay calm but I think my voice had raised a bit.

"_I can't I um…I imprinted on her." Jake said._

Imprinting rang some bell in the very back of my mind. Past the time I found Bridget or Juliet. Before the days of being trapped inside of a fire. After me moving to Forks. After Edward telling me he didn't love me. Before me running out on him. Then the light flashed to the right spot

"Really?" I asked into the phone.

"_Yeah. Your not mad right?" He asked me._

"No! So I need to catch up with you! How's life? Have you been good to Nessie? Are you still a wolf? Is Quill and Embry still wolfs?" I asked into the phone

"_Good. Yes. Yes. No." he told me._

"What happened to Quill and Embry?" I asked him

"_Quill stopped for his imprint and so did Embry, mine lucky is a little immortal soul so don't have to." He told me._

"Good." I told him. "Hey I am going to go. Bye."

"_Okay Bye."_

The line went dead.

"Bella! The dance is a week! We have to start to plan!" Juliet yelled at me.

"Okay! I told her."

"Wait! We don't have dates! Ah! This is so bad!" Juliet yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked he, not understanding.

"Bridget has Erik, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice is with Jasper, Nessie can go with Jacob. Then…then if you go with Edward then I will be all alone!" Juliet cried.

"Why would I ever go with Edward! Wait! I mean I would never plan that because apparently I don't plan stuff!" I yelled right at Edward.

"Yeah well I am just to _unreasonable _for you! So you know what I don't ever want to go anywhere with you!" He yelled right back.

"Well! You wouldn't even know that you where cause I don't plan anything!" I yelled at him.

"Well _Isabella_ you just get up and leave! You left Renesmee! You left her with out a mom! You are just as good as a kid with a mom that is out drunk every night!" That did it.

"You know what Edward _junior _you are just as good as any control freak, you just, I remember you where always so mad when ever I asked you if I could go to Jacobs. You where always so mad! You thought Jacob would hurt me! You thought he would do what Sam did to Emily. Wait no. you wouldn't even know! You judge before you even meet. Like they say. 'don't judge a book by its cover.' sure you might not have liked each other, but that doesn't mean that you have to hate each other. Jake is a really good kid! Hell Rosalie and Jacob could be best friends! They both love cars! That treaty you have, it was made like a thousand years ago! The people you made that treaty with are dead! D-E-A-D. Dead! I think that you had never trusted me! Never do you see my point!" I yelled at him with all I got.

"So you know what. Take all this back! Take it. I don't want it anymore. I don't ever want to touch it! Never again." I yelled at him.

With that I took the wedding ring, engagement ring and the diamond heart out of my pocket. I threw it at him. I tossed it to him. No I threw it at him. He caught it perfectly. No flaw there.

He look like someone had slapped him. He was just realizing something too.

"You kept them?" He asked me.

"Of course I did, but now, I don't want them anymore." I told him.

With that I walked away.

Hopping that we would never ever have to do that in front of Renesmee again.

Ever.

**Like it? Love? Bad? Awful? Kill me know? L.O.L?**

**Please tell me please. I would love to know.**

**Review please. **

**- -  
VV**

**Love, **

**Lily of the the Apples**


	18. Big mouth

**Okay so this is a shorty...i am sorry.**

**Okay so i am so sorry for this taking a very long time, but i have Algerbra finallys June 2 and 3rd. So this week i will be studing like a man lady. Making as many notes as possible. Yup we get to use notes! :D**

**Okay so this is the moment that a lot of you have been waiting for...or will Edward wreak it all with that 17 year old boy and not that around 800 or 900 year old vampire?**

**Edward P.O.V**

Right after Bella left Bridget and Juliet ran right after her but they went in the direction of there home. I could read their minds, they where calling me a son of a bitch over and over

Ness was crying so hard right now. She kept on saying over and over that Bella would never come back, that she would never have a mom, and that Bella didn't love her. She was wrong, I knew that. Bella will always love her. As for having a mom, well she had Alice and Rose, Esme too. They might be her Grandma and Aunts but they where close.

I can't believe that she kept them. The only question that I have now is, do I still love her after everything she put Nessie and me through.

"She….is…is never coming….back!" Nessie started to cry. Ness look 16 but she still will cry.

"Oh, Ness of course she will. She loves you." Alice told her.

"Don't worry I will bring her back." I told her.

"You better mister." Alice told me.

I nodded to her and took of running.

I followed her sent. It led to our meadow. It held so many memories for both of us.

There she was. She was sitting in the middle of it. Her back was to me. She looked like she was thinking. Deep in thought. Some butterflies are fling around her. She started to talk but it didn't sound like it was meant for anyone to hear. It was like she was talking to herself.

"I really hope that we never have to do that again. Never in front of Renesmee again. I know that she probably thinks that I don't love her. You need to tell her that that is not true. Tell her that I love her. You know Edward, I really don't want to fight. I miss the days when I was still human and we would laugh together, when we would hug, when we would kiss, when you would protect me, when you would do anything to keep me safe, when all we would do was smile and laugh around each other. No, I really miss it. I miss it all. I really do." Bella told all this to me it really sounded like it was from the heart. Our dead hearts.

"I don't want to fight anymore too, I understand why you left. It was a natural, it was the first thing that you thought of. I really can not blame you, but it really isn't my fault any of this started." I told her, damn, that came out wrong.

Now I was starting to not like that look on her face. It was a strait face. But that's not what got me. It was her eyes. They where shooting daggers at me. I could feel them cutting into my hard marble skin. Her hands where in the dirt she was breaking some roots of the wild flowers and weeds. She let out many deep breaths, all strong enough to blow some dandelion seeds into the air. A white cloud of them started to from and rise around her.

"Really? Well it's not really my fault…" I could just listen to her talk that whole time going on and on about how it was my fault. So I did what I thought would make everything better. That might fix everything

I kissed her.

**I hope you are happy ! XD**

**Please review **


	19. Selfish

**Okay So i know that you all hate me right now.  
**

**I am so very sorry! It was the last full week of school for me. I had my Algebra final. Which i did not pass. But i did get I passed the class with a B as the final grade!**

**There has been a lot of crying going on in my family. NO ONE DIED. but we have an exchange student who left this morning at oh around 6 in the morning so we had to get up early for that. I would have updated last night but we where all up in tears. **

**++++++++++++++++++++++Important++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Okay...Summer...its almost here. That is Good and Bad. The good news is now i don't have any more homework and i can stay up later to work on the chapters!**

**BAD NEWS: From June 15-June 24 I will be in Washington DC. So i cam't really update then. I will bring my computer and stuff and write the chapters at night and the morning but i might not be able to update them. I will do an update on the 14th. I hope.**

**Okay enough with my talking/typing and read.**

I could feel his warm lips on mine, we where the puzzle pieces that fit together that where lost in a sea of a thousand pieces. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and my hands they where getting tangled in the mess of his bronze hair. It was perfect.

What the hell?

I pulled away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing!" he yelled back at me.

"Yes there is! You kissed me!" shot back at him.

"So what! I love you."

"You know what, Edward. I love you too, only those feelings are deep down in side of me." I told him. I knew that I really shouldn't have said any of that but I did.

"Bella, please." he begged me.

I started to back away from him. Slowly.

He started to move toward me. Slowly.

I started to shake my head, in small motions. I wasn't sure what was happening right now. What should I do?

"Please?" He asked me. Please what? His eyes finished that sentence in a million ways.

"I-I…I just…I don't" I wasn't sure what to say right now.

"Please?" He asked again. The same as the last time only he held out his hand. As if he wanted me to grab it like a lost child who had fallen down and needed help getting back up on their feet.

I am not a child and I am on my feet. And yet, part of me wants me to reach out and take his hand. That part of me is he heart and the part of me that takes risks. Another part of me is warning me, telling me the dangers of what could happen.

I stay unsure. Not knowing what to do. What should I do? I ask my self?

"Bella, I need you, Alice needs you, we all need you, Ness needs you the most." the last part is what made me change my mind.

Nessie, her whole life, so far has been without a mother. It is all my fault. I was the one that caused that. I was being so selfish, so, so selfish. I thought of what would be good for me. Not for Nessie. I feel awful.

I took Edwards hand. I grabbed it and that's when he pulled me into a run. A fast run at that. We where headed back to the house.

**Did you like it? **

**Please review. It helps a lot! **

**Maybe if i get enough i will make the next chapter a super long chapter. As in over 2,000 words. Like as long as the Mother Daughter trip chapter.**


	20. Shimmer

**I am so sorrry that it is late! I didn't mean it! But the hotel we are at does have WiFi! **

**I had forgotten to pack the night before so i couldn't update. Then my mom is all, 'Lily our plane leaves at 5 in the morning so you have to get up at 3 beacuse you need to take a shower and eat and get dressed.' **

**Today we saw the Arlington Cemetary and The White House. It was pretty cool!**

Running with Edward was better than riding on his back. I could have run away. I could have. The only thing is…I don't want to.

"Edward, you do know that this still doesn't mean that I want to be with you. It only means that I want to be a good mother for Renesmee." I told him. I truly do hope that he understands what I mean. This is hard. I want to be with him. The only question is can I trust him?

"I know, oh and Bella, Nessie will be, with out a dout so happy." He told me. That's just what I want to hear.

"Good." I told him.

The rest of the run way quite. You could see the house coming, the faint glow of lights in the distance. Only faintly though, I didn't realize that I ran this far when I was running. The light of early dawn was shinning through the trees.

The next thing I know is that we are in side of their home.

"Bella!" Alice called me and brought me into a big hug, well as big as Alice can handle.

I heard the door open and close.

"Bella!" I heard Juliet and Bridget call me.

"Juli and Bridge so good of you to come back." I told them.

"Yeah, yeah we know we really should not have left the house with out a nice farewell or goodbye." they said in a sorry tone.

"It's okay because I did that too." I told them letting them know that I was not serious.

I felt a rock collide with my skin. Some one punched me. I looked at Juliet and Bridget. Bridget was pointing at Juliet and Juliet was pointing at Bridget.

"She did it." They said at the same time.

"Esme?" I asked hopping that she would give me the right answer.

"It was Bridget." Esme informed me.

"Bridget! I could think that Juliet would do such a thing but you?" I asked her.

"Well you had us pretty damn scared I mean when you get in the adult tone its like hold the houses we don't need to take the almost dead bodies to their grave they are still some what alive!" Bridget said. She looked scared to the bone.

I laughed in responds. Soon everyone was laughing.

"Gee, Bridge a way to describe it much?" I asked her.

"Well!" She said.

"Joking Bridge, joking." I told her to let her live.

"No cool Bells not cool." She said back to me.

"Okay so now where is my little girl?" I asked answers my question "She is on a…a…date…with the…um…dog." He finally said. Gosh it sure took him a thousand years to say that.

'Okay." I said.

"Bella we have school tomorrow, let's go home and like do stuff. The dance is like in a week" Juliet said "Plus to make it worse…we don't…have…dates!" She wailed.

"Juli, just go with me or well if you really need to just ask one of the football people or like the quarter back, or something." I told her.

"Okay…" She said in a very sad tone

"Bella we better go before she freaks out." Bridget said.

"Okay bye!" I said

We ran through the woods and up to our little area we call home. Our beautiful home. The one place that we be our selves.

I loved every inch of it.

The 'game' room with the poker table and flat screen. The living room with the whole wall windows and stone fire place, with the simple natural look to it. The modern kitchen had a nice touch to it. The big stone pool and garden. My room was my favorite place in the whole house; it had an ocean feel to it. It was blue and white. I loved it so much.

'Bella, I am in the middle of a crisis I need your help!" I hear Juliet screech

"Coming!" I called as I walked up to the stairs

When I walked into Juliet's purple invasion room saw her and Bridget sitting their. Bridget was tiring to calm her down and Juliet was staring at 30 different shades of purple nail polish colors. **(Just to let you know…I have 47 different nail polish colors…and yes I count:P)**

"I don't know which shade I want my nails for the dance! They are all go with the dress!" She cried. Oh boy.

"Juli calm down I know how we can fix this." I told her. I pulled out my phone I dialed.

'They do all match! They are all so amazing, they all go with it!" Alice screamed.

"I know I told Bella that." Juliet told Alice.

"Never ask Bella for fashion advice. Never." Alice said.

"I know but she is better then Bridget. Bridget over here just says 'calm down it will be alright.' Wrong! This is not alright!" Juliet shouted

All of the Cullen men looked at them and tilted their heads as they looked at Alice and Juliet like the spoke another language.

"Boys, out!" Rosalie told them in a very, _very _strict voice. They all sulked out of the room when she gave them a stare.

"Okay so, I think-" Esme was cut off by Alice.

"Wait! Bella you leave too!" Whoa what?

"What?" I asked her.

"Well I have 3 very good reasons. 1. You would be no help at all. 2. You have as good of a sense in fashion as Emmett…not offence Rosalie. And 3. Then if you did understand you would get fashion and then no…more…Bella Barbie!"

I walked out of the room.

"Why did they kick you out?" Jasper asked.

"They gave me…no wait Alice gave me three reasons. 1. I would be no help at all. 2. I have as good of a sense in fashion as Emmett. And 3. Then if I did understand I would get a fashion and then no more Bella Barbie."

"Oh, that sounds like her." He said.

"Yep."

We all just sat there. Doing nothing.

"Bella can I talk to you?' Carlisle asked me.

"Sure." I said a little bit confused.

I started to walk outside and he followed me. When we got outside he started to fill me in.

"Bella, well since you are going to be here and want in a Nessie' life then you need to know about what she eats. She needs to eat at least one human meal every day and she needs blood, she real does love blood but she needs that human food too." He told me.

"Okay, thanks." I told him.

"Your welcome, Bella." he told me.

We walked back to everyone else.

Then it was just far more quite

The quite was erupted by Juliet running down the stairs.

"We got the color!" Juliet sang.

"Okay what color?" I asked her.

She handed me a deep purple that shimmered.

"Oh! The reason that we picked it was it shimmers like the stars in the night sky." Rosalie told me.

I looked out side and yep they where right. It did shimmer like the stars in the night sky.

**Okay so this is not 2,000 words. i was in a hurry.**

**Please, please review and i might be able to get another chapter up because our WiFi is costing us 45.00 for 3 days...wait no! We are on the buisness plan that has free wifi because my mom is here on bisness...with us! She does own a bissness. She owns Macy's! Jk No i wish she did she owns a dentist office. Yep she is a teeth cleaner.**

**Please review**


	21. Beautiful

**I am so so so sorry it took a while. My computer is slowly coming to and end. I am saving up to get a Mac beacuse i understand a Mac better then Windows computers. **

**I was in the middle of writting this chapter then my computer just shut down and it said. We are updating your computer. then i forgot to save the story before that so lost it. **

**By the way DC was amazing. i was going to burn up but, i didnt! The metro scared me so bad.**

**Anyway please R&R**

Alice, Rosalie and Ness came over right after school was over which is 3 hours before the dance. Alice said. "That is not even enough time." to me at lunch. When she was planning how early to come.

"We are here!" Alice said in a happy voice.

They waltzed into the house big gray dress bags. Alice had a red wagon that she was dragging behind her that had loads and loads of makeup.

"Okay, Ness do you want to go first?" Alice just said in such a happy voice. Holding up a hair dryer in one hand and a curler in the other.

"Um, okay?" She said. In a very questionable voice.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Alice now asking in a very serious voice

"Answer."

"Okay Ness go get into the shower. I made Rosalie take a shower right before we came so I will start on her." Alice said.

"I though I was first." Nessie said to Alice.

'Well yeah you are the first to take a shower now hop to it missy." Alice commanded.

"Okay, okay." Ness stomped up the stairs and I heard the water start.

"Alice I can get ready my self." Rosalie told Alice clearly unhappy at the fact that Alice want to work on her,

Alice sighed. "Fine wow took a show no more than 1 hour ago?" She looked at Juliet, Bridget and I.

"I did." Juliet said.

"Okay! Sit!" She commanded. Gee was this the army for hair dressing?

"Wait Alice what are me and Juliet supposed to do?" I asked her.

"Sit and, um, paint your nails." Alice said. Stumbling over some of her words.

"Okay." We said.

"Bella lets go upstairs." Bridget while looking at Rosalie who was putting on some eye shadow, Alice and Juliet. Juliet had earplugs and was tapping her foot to the beat with Alice pulling at her hair to give it some lose curls.

"Yeah." We walked up the stairs to my room.

"So what are you going to do to your nails?" Bridget asked me.

"I think I am going to do a silver base and then put the dark black crackle over it. Do you think that would be fine?" I asked her.

"Yes! What about me. I think that I am going with a silver blue color and put a gold heart in the corner."

"Beautiful. Ready my dear sister?"

"Ready."

After about 10 minutes we where done. At the same time we heard Alice. "Bridget! Get your ass down here!"

"Better go Bridge before Alice comes and rip us apart." I said half laughing.

"Shut up." Bridget mumbled as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey there!" A new voice said.

"Hey Juli." I said to her. I looked up and say her hair was in a bunch of very lose curls and I could smell a very little amount of hair spray.

"So ready for your nails?" I asked her.

"Bella! Where do you put the hair dryer?" Ness yelled.

I walked over to my desk draws and pulled out my blue dryer. I walked the short distance between the bathroom and my room. I knocked on the door. A tiny slit opened up, and her hand came out.

"Thanks" She said.

"Welcome." I said back and heard the sound of the dryer.

"I am back!" I said in a happy voice as I walked to Juliet who was just finishing her left hand.

"Bella! Get your ass down here Rosalie is going to do your hair and make up." Alice yelled and commanded at the same time.

As I was walking down the stairs Juliet whispered. "Good Luck."

"Sit." Rosalie said.

I felt my hair get straitened then a bunch of rubber bands being twisted in to my hair. Some more of that annoying tugging. I could smell the smell of something burning. I looked over to my right and saw Ness just sitting down.

Before I knew it my hair was down and now I was being told to close my eyes.

"Done!" Rosalie said and looked very pleased with her.

"Bella. Go put on your dress and what not." Alice told me. I waved her off

I walked over to my room and pulled out my dress.

I slipped into it and smiled. I grabbed the jewelry and put it on. I walked down the stairs and found Juliet and Bridget already down there and dressed.

Rosalie waltzed down the stairs and so did Alice along with Ness.

"The guys are out front." Alice said.

I looked out the window and Edwards silver Volvo and Emmetts Jeep along with an old rundown car. I knew that that was Jacobs.

The door bell rang.

I walked over and opened the door.

"Wow! Bella, you look hot!" Emmett yelled.

"Gee, thanks Emmett." I said.

"Rosie!" Emmett yelled and he shoved past me and picked up Rosalie. Jasper did the same put wasn't so loud.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Jacob standing there with Ness in his arms.

"Jake!" I ran over to him and gave him a great big hug. "Christ I have missed you so much!"

"You too Bells." Jake said and gave me a hug.

'Ready to go?" I asked them.

"Hell yeah!" This of course came from Emmett.

We headed out to the cars. Everyone was in and I was put in front with Edward.

Great.

**Did you like it? please do tell me.**

**OKAY SO AS YOU KNOW. THAT IS IF YOU READ MY PROFILE. I WILL BE IN CANADA FOR 2 WEEKS AND A HALF! **

**SO...I AM STAYING AT MY FRIENDS THERE BUT GOING TO CANADA IS NOT A VACTAION FOR ME. IT IS A CAMP. I AM GOING TO BE AN ITERN AND, YEAH. **

**I GET UP AND ABOUT 8 AND STAY TILL ABOUT 8. SO WILL BE VERY TIRED. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AND WRITE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!**

**WAIT! HOLD THAT TOUGHT! I AM BRING MY MOMS COMPUTER BACUSE HERS HAS A CAMERA AND WE WANT TO SKYPE AND STUFF. AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE A GOOD WORD THING ON HER COMPUTER...**

**SHOULD I BRING MY COMPUTER TOO. THAT WOULD MEAN ME HAVING TO BRING 2 COMPUTERS. SHOULD I? oR SHOULD I NOT?**

**I will update before i leave. I hope.**

**please review.**


	22. Blue and red mean trouble

**Hey I am back!**

**I was going to update yesterday but changed my mind when i got home at midnight. **

**Great news i am leaving July 19th-July 30th! Yeah! NOT! Know why? Because i am going Camping at some beach place wth my DAD. Save me. So i cant bring my computer. **

**More great news! My PC Is dying on me. It took forever to load this page. the only thing that works right now is Word. Great! So i get a MacBook Pro the problem is is that computer has no Word. my mom has the disk thing that will download word but she needs to find if first.**

**I alsp cant find my Flash drive thing. **

**If you want to know how Canada was well, We did the play Grease and it was amazing i was an Intern and stuff so it was fun i got to play with a bunch of little kids. **

"So, Bella how is um, life." Edward asked me attempting to make small talk.

"Fine." I answered back at him.

"That's good." He said.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Fine." he said to me

"That's good." I said.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Finally we pulled up to the school.

You could see booze bottles popping out of my fellow class mates bags. I am so amazed that the police at the do don't notice bottles, that was why they where there anyways.

We all walked into the school and headed to the gym. Well in these past 777 years they did manage to make the gym 10 times bigger.

Music was blasting. Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada was on.

**Oh, turn up the music come; let's get out on the floor**

**I like to move it come and give me some more**

People where dance like crazy. Even though this was the Prom for juniors there should be at least one slower song.

So far 2 people have walked over and spiked the punch.

**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor**

**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**

**Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me**

**Hey, Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground.**

"Hey" I turned to my right and saw Edward sitting there.

"Hey."

"Do you want to dance, maybe?" He asked me. Should I?

"Um, Okay." I took his left hand and he took me out the dance floor.

The second we started to dance Every time we touch came on. The problem was it was Yanou's candlelight mix version. So it was a slow version

**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel me heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

Emmett just gave the DJ a 50$ tip.

I was going to go and beat the crap out of him but I felt Edwards arm snake around my waste and I looked up into his eyes just as he looked down into my eyes. It started to feel perfect and like we could Breath again. I felt like I could trust him again. Maybe I could. Could I? We started to sway to the music. I was leaning into his chest. He looked down at me and I looked up, we started to inch a mouths closer to each other. When the doors busted open.

Emma stood there in a white dress that only went to her knees and she had on black boots that almost reached her knee. What scared me the most was that her dress was covered in blood; she had blood smudged on her face and her eyes where red. A bright glowing red.

Alice already new what Emma wanted so she ran to her and started to fight her, but Emma just pushed her out of the way. Emma started strait for me. That when I noticed that all the people besides the vampires had ran away. We heard blood curling screams coming from the halls. Emmett got a hold of Emma before she could get to me.

"Emma? What is wrong with you?" I said to her. Reason was beyond her. She looked crazed.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I have always been like this. You are a foolish girl. Drinking animal blood. You are not real vampires! You put us all to shame. That good vampire story that golden eyed leader started put us to shame! Master Aro was right! This is sickening. All of this I love humans stupidity, is just insane. Humans are week, clueless, killers to the world, mess makers and terrible. The only good think about Humans is that they smell good and taste amazing. Feeling there warm bloom run down your throat is amazing. I came to you when Aro you ran from them. I changed me diet so I could come to you and be with you on your travels. Then I left you when Aro sent john to come and pretend to be my mate. You are a foolish girl." She said with a glare then she continued "The only time I was with you that were true was when I saw Jasper. I really did love him. But when I saw that you are no longer a human drinker I stopped liking you. Don't you remember Jasper honey you fought against me in one of those wars, we where changed around the same time. I was going to come to you but when I got there you had already left. Everything I told you Bella was a lie." She took another breath. "Don't you remember all of those times I want us to join the 'Evil Vampire'." She let that sink into me and I started to remember all of those conversations.

_Flashback_

"_Bella think about if we join them we will be powerful." Emma was trying to convince me to join the Volturi but I was not going to move._

"_No, Emma they are evil." I told her._

_End of Flashback_

It was true.

_Flashback_

"_Bella we could be powerful, we could get rid of the Cullen's." Again she was doing thins,_

"_No."_

_End of Flashback._

Emmett screamed, and I saw a fresh bit and Emma running away.

We quickly mad it look like we where hurt and in a lot of pain.

A part of the school was on fire.

Red and Blue lights where flashing.

Sirens where sounding.

Footsteps where coming closer.

**Did you like it?**

**I will try to update as much as possible this summer but as you can tell that will not be easy. **

**I also have been thinking a lot this summer. about a lot of personal things. **

**My head is in the clouds and my body is always packing and unpacking.**

**Please review!**

**:D**


	23. 8'Oclock and theres blood in the punch

**Sorry that this is really short but. I hope it holds you until Sunday the 24. I come home that day but my dad has a friend and his daughter coming up so i have to be with them. I might be able to update! Yeah!**

**Warnign a little bit of drama**

**3****RD**** Person**

"Hello, Washington. This is Natalie Thorne on the 8'Oclock news. I am standing right out front of Forks High School where earlier this evening there was 17 distressed calls all from Forks High School. It was reported that some one had murdered two of the cops and three of the students here in Forks. Young 16 year old Kyle Summers lost his life due to a snapped neck and being knocked in the head with what seems like an aluminum baseball bat. But the impact mark doesn't look like a match to what it would be. Young 16 year old Blake Bose lost her life do to the lack of oxygen and blood loss, says Forks Youngest and greatest doctor Carlisle Cullen. Young 16 year old Aqua Reed lost her life to a stab in the abdomen and a chunk of her head is also gone. 30 year old Thomas Jackie lost his life at the doors to the school, he was one of the police who was put there. 40 year old Mark Brown lost his life at the doors to Forks High School as well. The school has been set to fire and the brave firemen and women are inside right now looking for any people and students still inside. Look out Washington there is a killer loose and who knows he or she just might be coming for you." The Cameras started to go around so you could see the families who have lost there loved ones.

The Camera stopped and centered on a Mother and Father and a about 5 year old girl. The little girl was crying so hard and suddenly talked "Why did he have to go. Kyle if you can here me, I miss you." The end was mumbled by her tears. The black bag was being zipped up.

The next was a young looking mother "My poor little Aqua, why did you have to be the one." The last word was chocked off by a cough.

A young women with a even younger girl behind her who was holding 3 year old twins. She looked as if to be the nanny. The mother was looking at the open bag with her husband. She had demanded that they open the bag for her. The nanny stepped to the mother, and spoke " Mrs. Jackie would you like for me to take the twins home and put them in their cribs? They are both asleep." Mrs. Jackie nodded.

The cameras turned to the doors and 11 teenagers stumbled out.

"7 where recognized as Dr. Cullen's adopted children. 3 where recognized as the Cassé sisters from France. One was recognized as Jacob Black from the Native Reservation called La Push, he was here tonight because of being one of the Cullen girls boyfriend." Dr. Cullen ran to his children and the rest of the kids. He did a quick check up and gave 2 thumbs up. "They are okay!" He shouted.

"Too any Friends or Family of those who lost there life there will be a ceremony for them next Friday. Separate memorials will be held when the families want to. May you rest in Peace, Kyle Summers, Blake Bose, Aqua Reed, Thomas Jackie, and Mark Brown."

Screens went to commercial all over Washington.

**Did you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	24. Loves Trouble

**Hey I am back from being at the beach! Yeah!**

**I am so happy! Over 50 reviews! Yeah!**

**SO i got some flame reviews but thats okay i PM them all and ask what they though was wrong. I am so happy that some one pointed out that i made a mistake in one of the chapters that i need to fix! When Emma talked about her life i said that she lived in two different places! New York and Texas. I have fixed that. **

**The flame was pretty hard core but I PM the them and i was told that they didnt mean for it to be so hard core so they told me to PM them any time asking for help.**

**Okay Go ahead and read the chapter**

As we stepped out of the burning high school, Natalie Thorne was out there blabbing all about 'Forks High up in flames with five killings and a killer on the lose'

Carlisle ran up to us, to keep the act up. He knew we where fine.

While he was 'inspecting' me I was thinking. Going back in time. Back to where I was happy to be with Edward, the world around me started to fade.

Every thing from the past came back to me.

From my first Ballet Performance to Leaving them.

When everyone was done with their check up we left for the cars. Ignoring Natalie and all of the other news cannels.

"Did you see who it was?" one man asked with a microphone that said 'KWNews.'

"Who do you think it is?" A lady with mic that said 'S. news.'

Many questions followed when we told them to bug off, its not like we are famous or anything.

We drove down to my house first. Juliet and I said thanks to Edward for driving us back home and Bridget gave Erik a peck on the lips and also said bye and thanks.

I got the key out and opened the door. I just simply waved bye. Edward waved back. I walked through the door with Juliet and Bridget. They immediately started to ask questions.

"So Bella, you almost kissed Edward." Bridget told me, as if the world was going to end.

"Have you started to trust him again?" Juliet asked me her eyes almost popping out of the sockets.

"Okay Bridget I almost kissed him. Almost, Juliet I don't know, I mean I think I am. He is gaining back the trust." I explained to them.

"Bella, I am so happy for you." Bridget said.

I looked down at my feet "Thanks." I said in a smaller voice.

"You know what I don't get, is why did Emma need to come back. I mean is there a reason for her to come here? Did we do something?" Juliet asked us.

That is true, did she really come here without a reason? Was it just to prove a point? Was it a revenge?

"Bella, did you like not just here what I said." Bridget asked me. She looked very annoyed that I wasn't listening to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked her.

She huffed and repeated what ever I didn't hear. "We should go over to the Cullen's how and ask Alice if she can see anything."

"Oh, yeah sure. Come on we cant miss a second."

"Bella." Alice greeted.

"Alice I need to-"I started but Alice must have saw us coming here.

"I know, I know. Bella you and your family are going to fine, but my family…not so much. Emma wanted my Jazz she wanted it to look like it was at you but really it was me. She wants to kill me so that she can have Jazz to her self with out any trouble." She explained to me.

I just burst out laughing. "Its….Finally….Not…Me…Who….Is ….In….Trouble!" I manage to say between giggles. Juliet and Bridget just looked at me with that question mark above their heads. Alice let out a small humph.

"Whatever, but will you help us?" She asked me.

"Oh course we will help you. Right?" I asked and I turned around and looked at Bridget and Juliet. "Of course, we will help you." I saw Bridget nudge Juliet and she looked back at us. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you so much! Come on." Alice said.

**If you see any mistakes that Spell check cant fix just tell me.**

**Please review. It will make me so happy!**

**:-)**


	25. Look out Alice

**I know you all hate me right now. For a few reasons.**

**1. The last update was 1 week ago! Ah! ( River rafting was FUN!)**

**2. It is a short chapter but at 5 tonight i have to go to the woods for my over night camp! (My suite case is stuffed so had to put stuff in a pellowcase for dirty clothes.)**

**3. I have been giving you short chapters for like the last 5 updates! ( Like i said it is all because of my summer and the stupid busy summer.)**

**I would have made it longger but the day before i left Canada was like the last full day i say my mom and that was July 2nd. Because when i got back that was a full day but she had work and driving home doesnt count. Bacuse a day after i got home my dad took me for like a week and a half. **

**now guess what the day or two after i get home from my camp in the woods my dad takes me again!  
Lovely...more like BORING!**

**Okay well now that i am done with my little rant read on! and enjoy please.**

**Emma P.O.V**

That Alice chick is making me mad. She stole my man. Made him, made him….weak. I hate this, that sick veggie diet of theirs, getting Bella to go veggie as well. It is all just sick; I want to vomit at the thought of being a vegetarian. I will get him back; I will get my Jazzy-poo back. I will save him from that goodie too shoes.

I have a plan. Phase one was complete.

Step one: Simply go to there prom thing and well wreak it for them; make it look like I was after Isabella.

_Done._

Step two: Well Step two is simple, do what ever it takes to get him back.

My heels where clicking with every step that I took down the stone floors of the great castle.

"Hello Emma how are you today." Aria greeted me. The new front desk lady greeted. We had to replace Eliza because well, lets just say I was a bit to egger to drink human blood again.

I nodded in response.

I walked down the hall to the big double doors. As I shoved them open I heard a scream and the sound of metal ripping apart and I smelled smoke.

I walked in right as Aro was handling something.

"Emma, dear how are you." Aro asked me in a too happy voice; it annoyed me to the deepest pit of hell.

"Ecstatic," I said sarcastically "Annoyed." I replied. I hope that was a good enough answer

"Well how are your plans going?" He asked me.

"Okay."

"That's good, I am so glad that you finally choose to come back home to us." Aro said simply. Aro has a liking to me. I can make people see what I want them to see. That whole oh yeah I can give and take away memories crap was an illusion that I created, the whole oh yeah Bella and I meet when we where with the Volturi. When we left after a bit I tried to get her to go back to them. Whatever.

"I had never left." I said.

"Ah, but you did dear." Aro said to me.

"I never left; okay I went veggie only for some time. I did it so you could get your hands on the Isabella girl!" I yelled at him.

"Going vegetarian on us is leaving us my dear." He said to us simply.

"I didn't leave. It was temporary."

"Yes, indeed. Well I am glad that you are back from your temporary time off. Vacation we will call it, no arguments. You may go now Emma" Aro said as if it really did matter.

"Thank you master." I said a simply and short sentence.

I started to walk back to my chambers

Alice Cullen you better watch out, because Emma Volturi is coming after you.

And it is not going to be a tea party, well at least not for you.

**Okay So i noticed that i rant to my wonderful readers almost every chapter.**

**Sorry about that. Shame on me. T_T Please accept my apolagy!**

**Okay well please review. **

**:D**


	26. A C E I L

**Okay well this one is a bit longger than the others!**

**I am at my dads and back from the woods. :D **

**I had a lot of fun at camp. had a dance party and went on a swing that goes 60 feet in the air. You pull a latch that unhooks you from a rope and you really just free fall but it is a swing well a harness. I screamed bloody murder, and i swear the made the swing 10 feet high than last year.**

**Okay well i hope well at my dads this week so you will get a few updates. Yeah!**

**Okay so now i am going to stop talk/wrighting and you can read.**

"Bella the future is blank now what do we do?" Alice has been going on and on about how she cant see anything. I have not decided if that was a good or bad.

"Alice I already told you stop all your worrying, it will be fine" _I hope _"I will not let Emma get to you." I told her again.

"Bella! Look at the news channel 12." Bridget called to me from below

I looked and Alice and we both flew down the stairs already to find everyone in the family room with the TV on. The man on channel twelve was talking away.

"_I am here in the city of Lacey, Washington where there have been several killings. As you can see I am standing right next to the Regional Athletic Complex where half of a soccer team was killed and murdered. _

_Nine young woman where killed with an age range of 19-25. The strange thing is, is that most of the woman killed had a darker hair color. The families with to be in peace._

_Does this killer dislike people with darker hair? Is this the same killer who was involved with the killing at Forks High School last week? If so could he or she be stopped? Who are they going after next? Lets hope that your city, town, and village is not next._

_Back to you Brenda." _

The screen changed to a lady who I believe is Brenda,.

"_Thank you Dave now…"_

Alice looked like she could scream.

"Alice, It will be alright, Bella told you that didn't she?" Jasper looked at me.

Alice nodded her head "I know, I know Bella already told me but I just feel so bad for all of those people who have to die because of me. " Alice let out another sob as Jasper tried to calm her down.

Bridget Juliet and I started to look around a bit kind of uncomfortable.

"Oh, Jasper what are we going to do?" Alice asked Jasper

"I don't know, all we can do is wait."_A Week Later_

"_Hello this is Michaela in Oak Harbor, Washington at the Staysail RV Park . A Family of five murdered early this morning. You can see here where the door looks as if to be bend into being opened. The most disturbing news is that in bathroom on the mirror is a message 'Look Out' it says written in blood. What does that mean? A Family friend was going to give them a surprise visit but when they got there they noticed how the door was bent. Ms. Holly is here with to share what she saw." Michaela gave Ms. Holly the Microphone_

"_I was so scared the looked like it was punched by some with giant arm muscles like out of pure anger. I didn't think that Pullman family had any enemies. I saw Miss. Pullman first she all but looked dead, well she looked like a ghost she had blood all over her neck. Mr. Pullman was just like Miss. Their kids looked like they where suffocated and then stabbed to death! It was just a awful site to see." Ms. Holly gave back the Microphone._

"_Well There you have it, another death, another murder, another town. When will this murder stop. Who knows. Are they after some one? If so well stay safe."_

"_Back to you Bob."_

_A Week Later._

"_Hello Washington this is Amy in Black Diamond, Washington where some of a boys camp was killed. Thankfully it was a only five of the cabins where murdered and not everyone in the camp. camp only five cabins in the whole camp. Each cabin is named after a type of animal. The Cabins that where murdered are the Aardvark Cabin, Coyote Cabin, Eagle Cabin, Ibex Cabin, and the Lobo Cabin. The first letter of each animal was written on the mirrors. A, C, E, I, and L. The strange thing is the cabins spell out Alice if you organize them right. Who is this Alice girl? Is it the person this killer is after? Well stay safe back to you Evan."_

"Alice this is all a warning. You know that right?" I asked Alice. It has been two weeks since the killing in Lacy. Alice was more worked up than ever. She feels so bad for all the families and people that where killed.

"I know but it is all my fault. It is my fault that they are dead." Alice said with cries racking through she body tearless cries came from her.

We all sat in the living room trying to calm down Alice. School was closed for a month. Other schools let all their kids out super early not wanting big groups of people around when a killer was on the lose.

"Come on Alice, it will be okay." _I Hope._

"No it won't Emma will kill me I know she will. I cant see the future, and I can feel that something bad will happen." Alice wailed. Jasper stiffened at the words of Emma killing Alice.

"Everything will be fine Alice" Emmett said trying to calm down his sister.

It started to rain, harder, and harder.

Then a bolt of lightning hit the ground right outside of the house.

**Please tell me how you like it.**

****************Remember i have never been in love or loved anyone but family and best friends so i am sorry if i get how love feels wrong**************

**Please Review**

**:D**


	27. Red Roof

**So this chapter with A/N stuff is only 309 words long. So yeah. Shortest chapter ever. **

**So sorry! But i have this big nail polish addiction and i have been looking for a nail polish rack and MORE nail polish and i have a nail polish with list and crap but anyways that has been a big ditraction so sorry. **

**Another reason is that i started a new story called Whisper for Vampire Academy so if you are a BIG Vampire Academy fan then check it out!**

**I just wanted to post this so yeah. Oh and every other chapter will be off Emma doing something kind of mental, then the next of Alice, and the Cullens and Bridget, Bella, and Juliet freaking out or Alice at least. AND no i didnt just tell you anything. Because you dont know yet what Emma is going to do! :)**

**So yeah.**

I hope that little bitch got the memo.

LOOK OUT, ALICE.

I don't know anything about love. I probably did when I was human but not now. Clueless to love. 3 simple words that people always say to each other 'I Love You' that's just talking. How is that loving anyone? Buying them chocolate or telling them happy birthday? Hugging them, or giving them a kiss? A kiss could be a dare, it could be a kiss when you are high or drugged. I don't understand it? Those strange pulls you feel to people? What the hell? It could be a strange pull to eat them or kill them. That whole soul mate thing? Is basically cutting a soul in half then when finding its lost have is love? Romeo and Juliet where _soul mates _but she was the cause of his death and his stupidity was the cause of hers. I do know is that love is a addicting thing and love is just one of those things that once you are in it you cant get out. Unless of course that one person cuts you so deeply that you fall though a hole in the ground and they pour concrete over you.

I don't believe in love.

One think I did know is that if I was with Jasper that it is a reputation rank up, only if I can get him to go back to having red eyes.

Enough about me and love.

The next place to hit Spokane Valley. What I am going to do well, lets just say some people might have red roofs.

* * *

All most done. I just need to do the dot. I dumped the last bucket of paint. Done! When people get on there morning flights to who the hell cares land. They will see a little message.

**Okay so yeah. **

**OH and i dont really think that the name '777 Goodbyes Forever' is a good name for it anymore. so i think i am going to change it to 'High School Hell'**

*****************SO DONT FORGET THAT IT YOU SEE A STORY CALLED 'HIGH SCHOOL HELL' IN YOUR FAVORITES OR ALERTS THAT IT IS THIS STORY*****************

**I am going to change it after like a day. so I know that most of you read it.**

**Please look at Whisper is you like Vampire Academy as well.**

**Please Review i would love to know what you think :)**


	28. Don't forget Alice

**Okay so I know that this is starting to slip into a Alice story, but no worries Its still about Bella and Edward. **

"_Hello there, Washington. This is Thomas Cook. Today we are in Spokane Valley, where an 9:00 flight to Portland, OR saw disturbing thing. Here we have Mr. Schoenberg, to tell us what he saw." The Thomas gave mic to Mr. Schoenburg. _

"_It was very strange. Image this, there I was in my window see looking out and down at our beautiful city when I start to see a bunch of houses that have red roofs. So I called the flight attendant over and told her to look out of the window. When she did she walked over to the polite and told him. I don't know why but the plane turned around and headed back to the air port. Might I say that made me very un happy. There for I demand a refund!" Mr. Schoenburg said. _

"_When the plane came back they sent a helicopter in to the air to see what the image was. It was not a image it was a few words. 'Don't forget, Alice!' It said and then not to far off enough room to be a space really. It said 'Die' Luckily this was not blood. It was only red paint. Is this person done with killing. Lets hope so. Back to you Elle."_

Alice was sobbing out of her mind, when they said that it was paint she calmed down a bit. A storm was starting out again. Lighting everywhere.

"I am going to go hunting anyone want to come?" No one answered. Fine, what ever. I opened the door right when lightning hit right in front of me, and right in front of me was Emma.

"Miss me?"

**So I was going to end this story a ****LONG**** time ago but then I was going to start a sequel but I didn't so they are kind of mixed together. I hope you don't mind.**

**Any one a Vampire Academy fan? I hope you noticed that i used Aurtur Schoenburgs' last name.**


	29. The not so scary Army

**Hey! I got back from California last night. Yeah! School starts soon. Yay! I love school! Really I do. **

**Here is another chapter. **

**I hope you like it!**

Emma was here, right in front of us. Oh god she started walking to us.

"You know, I have never seen anything quite as pathetic. I haven't decided if it is that Jazzy-poo is protecting that dumb little pixie or that Bella looks light she is ready to take me down. Bella dear do you really think that you can do that. I mean, I am not alone." Emma laughed. "Come on one my pets." She said to the woods. the pattering of feet was in the distance, you could fanitly here it. It got louder, and louder. Finally about 40 newborn red eyed vampire apeared. She must have changed runaways, homeless, orphans.

"I know what you must be thinking I changed them 3 days ago so they wouldn't go insane and kill everyone in the united states. Do you really think you can take me now? Do you? I really don't think so. Oh and Bridget, one of my newborn pets can make a gift stop working for about 5 minutes. That is more than enough time to kill you all. Aro told me to save you Bella, Edward, Bridget, Jasper and Alice. Well Aro knows that I want to kill you all he just doesn't know why. So, if you think that saves you Alice, well your wrong." Emma was way to busy giving us a speech that she didn't hear more pattering on the ground telling us more people are coming.

I hope that they are on our side

"Mark, will you please?" Emma asked a boy who looked to be about 18.

"Sure I-" He dropped to the ground and started screaming, and screaming, and screaming. So did every single newborn here.

"Emma, dear, what is this I hear of you not doing what I asked?" A older voice said.

Aro.

**How did you like it?**

**Please review and tell me? **

**There is going about 2 or 1 more chapter after this. **

**Please review. **

**************Oh and tell me if you want me to change the name back to 777 goodbyes forever or if you like it as High School Hell.**************


	30. Where to next?

**Holy Cheesecake! Its the last chapter! THE LAST CHAPTER! Please Read.**

"I um, Aro, I mean master. I was just going to um..." Emma looked scared she looked afraid.

"Hum...Felix." Aro said and looked behind him a bit.

"Yes, master?" He asked.

"Kill her." Felix stalked over torward her she started to run but didn't get that far be for she dropped to her knees and stated to scream. Felix picked her up and knocked off her head like how you hit a golf ball off the tee. Soon enough there was a great big purple, chocking us all.

"Now that, that pest is done with. Isabella, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bridget. You must come with us." What the hell does Aro have up his ass?

"No." Bridget said to them in a 'I am was to cool for you' tone.

"Oh? What do you think will change my mind?" Aro asked in a 'I am way smarter then you' tone.

"This." She said and the all froze and they all slowly started to change into stone. In just a matter of seconds they where all stone.

"Finally, peace." She said.

"Peace? Yeah right we have to go through High School Hell all over again!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah we do. So where to next?" Juliet asked.

THE END

**Its is Over! Oh My! **

**Okay so please review and tell me what you thought of the end. I know its kind of...bad. well maybe even really bad. But its kind of like school. The last few weeks everyone well most people start...not really...focus on school and they focus on summer. Well thats what I have been doing.**

**Yup Thats right I am going to have a new story up. In about... 1 or 2 days! Gasp. Let me tell you a little some thing something about it.**

**It is going to be one of the storys of when Edward leave and Bella becomes a singer. Well no worries being a singer is a lot different then it looks. Charity founds, Orphanages, photo shoots, Paparazzi, partys, going places. THE WHOLE CAKE.**

**PLEASE GO AHEAD AND REVIEW. **


	31. To answer your questions

**To all who have read High School Hell. **

**Okay so I just realized well no, I realized this a while ago but now I am finally doing this.**

**Okay so I know that I left this story off with a lot of questions.**

**Like what about Bella and Edward?**

**Bridget and Erik?**

**Well if your question doesn't get answered in this then…. just PM me.**

**So I am making an epilogue.**

**So yeah… **

It has been a good 50 years since Emma was killed. 50 years since I met Edward again. 50 years since I have became Isabella Cullen.

Erik and Bridget, oh gosh. They moved out. They are now in I think France. The last time I talked to them was last week. They started their own family. They changed a 15-year-old girl who was dying. From what I know is that she was lost in the woods and has been in the woods for 1 week. She was on her deathbed basically. So they changed her. Now they are a happy family of 3.

Juliet, well Juliet she still is a hot head but she is better now. She found her mate one day when she was traveling alone. His name is Romeo strangely enough. Who knows maybe they are the recanted forms of the true Romeo and Juliet. They are some where in New York now. Juliet, she is now a fashion designer known as Secret Julies.

Now as for Edward and I. Well we are a happy couple once again. We got married again. We still live with the Cullens though. That will never change.

**So there is your short little epilogue.**

**I hope you had your questions answered. **

**Check out my new story The Runaway.**


End file.
